Dangerous Romance
by Starlight4u
Summary: Knuckles and Rouge go on their first date. This begins a whole chain of things. Amnesia, Angel Islands plunging into the ocean, and romance on the line.
1. Prolouge

Dangerous Romance  
By: Megan  
©2002  
Author's note/Copyright: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, etc. are   
property of Sega. They are not my characters. But Bubbles, Jojo, Mirah,   
Pebbles etc. are mine, and they may not be taken without permission.   
Also, do not take my storyline idea, for that is also copyright.  
Many of the items and the people in here are depicted as how I wanted   
it, such as the Hidden Temple. As far as I know (and I could be wrong)   
it doesn't have a roof, and it isn't as large as I make it in this   
story seem. Also, the storyline sometimes switches off. Sometimes it'll   
talk about Rouge and Knuckles, other times it'll be about the Emerald   
and everyone trying to get it back. Sorry if anyone gets confused.  
I want to thank my sister, Hannah, for giving me the ideas for some of   
the scenes in the story. Without her, a lot of the good parts in this   
story wouldn't exist! My friends for putting up with having to listen   
to how progress of the story is and cheering me on throughout the   
whole ordeal. Thanks to everyone who reads this!  
  
Prologue  
--------  
Knuckles clutched the windowsill that had a collection of dust and dirt,   
built up from over fifty years of neglect, and held his breath   
unwillingly, praying for the safety of his friend, Sonic, and his new   
ally, Shadow. Just minutes before, both Knuckles and Sonic had been   
running up the artificial Hidden Temple with Master Emerald in hand,   
hoping to stop the Chaos Emeralds and the Ultimate Life form from their   
path of destruction that Professor Gerald had set many years before to   
destroy earth and save the planet. But all they succeeded in doing was   
moving the Ultimate Life form just outside the space colony, ARK, and   
have it still pull it on the crash course to earth. The only way to   
stop it was to hit its swollen spot numerous times to the point where   
it just died.  
  
And that's just what Sonic and Shadow were doing at this point. But to   
the spectators, all they could see were gold and white blurs, streaking   
across the life form with such force and ferocity beyond their wildest   
dreams. They were all communicating with the two hedgehogs, encouraging   
them and giving them tips the whole time. Before long, the had noticed   
the large warning sign displaying that they had only a few minutes   
until the space colony crashed into Earth, crushing them all. Knuckles   
urgently called over the intercom that they had a limited time, and to   
hurry and work as fast as possible without losing their lives.   
Their minds were so focused into the struggle, there wasn't any noise   
made, and everyone was dead-set on watching and waiting. After a few   
minutes, they realized the battle was over, and peace was restored.   
But where was Sonic and Shadow? There questions were answered when   
Sonic appeared through the door to the observatory, tired and   
misty-eyed. Rouge was the first to ask what they all already knew.  
"Where's Shadow?" she winced, everyone staring at Sonic for an answer.   
But all he could do was shake his head and hold out a worn wristlet,   
still hot from the fire and energy that had surrounded him almost the   
whole time of fighting. After a few moments of silence, Knuckles turned  
away and walked to a nearby window.   
  
The fight was over, and everything was returned to normal. Just getting  
back to the regular schedule is all Knuckles had in mind. Or maybe   
going to sleep for a very long time. That's all he wanted, besides the   
normal routine back, is to catch up on some shut eye. Knuckles closed   
his eyes, feeling remorseful that he wasn't with everyone else,   
mourning over the loss of Shadow. He was an okay guy for a little while,   
and he had some potential to be a Freedom Fighter with the rest of them.   
But fighting that Biolizard to save everyone at the cost of his life,   
well, Knuckles was pretty grateful.  
  
Being half-zoned out, he didn't even look up when he heard someone   
approach him. It was Rouge, still holding the scorched wristlet and   
looking at something far off in space that Knuckles could not see.  
Seeing the sadness in her eyes, he decided to start a conversation, maybe   
to cheer her up a little more. "So what's next for you Rouge? Out to look   
for those jewels you love so much?" he smiled.  
  
"Nah, I'm through with that business. Too much work, for too little pay."  
She paused for a few seconds, blushing and drawing invisible circles on   
the ledge of the window without looking back up. Knuckles could tell that   
she was hiding something, but couldn't figure out what. "Besides, I've   
got something better on my mind besides jewels. It'll all work out,   
you'll see."  
  
Knuckles shrugged and chuckled. "If you say so . . ."  
  
Both looked for something else to say, to keep the conversation going,   
but they could only smile. 


	2. Plans

Knuckles snapped awake from his sleep and, on instinct, whirled around   
to look at the glowing green emerald sitting in its hold, unharmed. A   
smirk painted itself across his cream-colored muzzle and he relaxed.   
The wind blew its way into the Hidden Temple, rustling Knuckles'   
waist-length red dreadlocks and cooling the back of his neck. He wiped   
the sweat from his brow and leaned back against the Master Emerald,   
allowing his heartbeat to calm to a regular pace.   
  
It happened again. He fell asleep at his post. And if he kept this up,   
the emerald would be taken from its hold for sure. There wasn't a   
position for mistakes. Especially learning from his last mistake.   
That Government Spy bat, Rouge the Bat, right? Waltzing right in here   
like she owned the place, and snatching the emerald like there was no   
tomorrow. And for what? Just because of it's beauty?  
  
Well, Knuckles had to admit to himself. Who could blame her? The Master   
Emerald was a pretty nice looking gem, and anyone with half a brain   
couldn't pass up the opportunity to even spare a passing glance. But   
Rouge! Snatching the thing and thinking it was hers! What possessed   
her to do that?  
  
Wanting to get off the topic of Rouge, Knuckles' thoughts drifted to   
the past few months. How many was it now, since Shadow, and the ARK?   
Three? Maybe even four? It didn't even seem that long ago. Now that   
was one adventure Knuckles wouldn't forget. But it was one he wanted   
to. Just the image of Shadow's face as he floated backwards into the   
earth's atmosphere was enough to make him scream. He looked so   
peaceful, so at rest. But it didn't have to end like it did. The   
Biolizard, the ARK on a collision course to earth, having to team up   
with the enemy, and Sonic and Shadow, risking their lives to save the   
planet that didn't deserve such an ending. Sonic's sullen face coming   
back on board, the unbearable silence. And now, the reporters. Not a   
moments peace in the city. Not one!  
  
"Knuckles! Hey Knux!" a small voice called from the distance.   
Startled, Knuckles looked off into the horizon to see a small,   
orange-ish fox approaching the island by air. The small fox was   
half-squinting due to both the position of the sunlight and the rush   
of wind into his wide aqua eyes. He was carrying a blue hedgehog by   
the arms. The blue hedgehog had olive-colored eyes, and was sporting   
his all-too familiar smirk. Knuckles recognized them both in a   
heartbeat. The hedgehog was Sonic, and the fox carrying him was   
Tails.  
  
Knuckles jumped up and waved. Although Sonic wanted to wave back,   
Knuckles could tell, Tails had a firm grasp on both arms and had no   
intention of being lenient. Both landed right outside the temple and   
Knuckles strode over to meet them. Knuckles and Sonic both exchanged   
handshakes, and smiles from Tails and Knuckles.   
  
"So, what brings you two all the way from the mainland to Angel Island?"   
Knuckles queried. Both Sonic and Tails turned to look at each other and   
shrugged.  
  
"We dunno. Just felt like coming over. Thought you were bored." Sonic   
answered.  
  
"How thoughtful." He said dryly and walked back to the emerald, slowly   
settling beside it and looked up to the ceiling. Sonic sat on one side   
of Knuckles, and Tails on the other. For a few minutes, the only sound   
that could be heard was the trees rustling in the wind and the birds   
chirping from the cloudless sky above.   
  
"So, Knuckles. I guess it's been a long time, no see sort of thing,   
huh?" Sonic wondered aloud. All he could do was nod back.  
  
"Whatcha been doing the past few months?" Tails asked.  
  
Knuckles motioned to the Master Emerald behind him and closed his eyes   
in thought. "Honestly Tails. Do you have to ask? Since the moment I   
met you, what do you think I've been doing?"  
  
"Guess that was a stupid question. Oh yea! I have another question!   
Have you been to the Chao Gardens yet?"  
  
"Yea. In fact, I went there just the other week. I was really happy   
to see them, and I guess they were relatively hyped to see me also. I  
saw your guys' chao. Zippy is really turning into a fast runner,   
Sonic. Looks like you may have competition." Knuckles joked, nudging   
him in the arm.   
  
"Yeah, that's Zippy. Too bad he doesn't look like me. He just had to   
be grey."   
  
"Knuckles, actually, the real reason we came over, I just remembered,  
was to ask you something."  
  
"Hm?" Knuckles' ears perked.  
  
"You willing to go to the Chao Gardens tomorrow?"  
  
Knuckles pretended to take out a planner from behind him and flipped   
to today's date. He smiled. "Sure, I'm up for it. I think my butt need   
a break from sitting 24/7 by the Master Emerald."  
  
"Alrighty then! Chao Gardens tomorrow! This is going to be so cool!"   
Sonic exclaimed, jumping up and waving his fists in the air. Knuckles   
rolled his eyes and groaned.  
  
"You guys have anything else you needed? Because if you don't, I need   
to get back to work. I don't have time for foolish games." Knuckles voiced.   
"Sorry Mr. Irritable. We'll be leaving. But meet us tomorrow at the   
Gardens at around 1:30."  
  
Knuckles' eyes widened. "In the morning?!"  
  
"Yes Knuckles. In the morning." Sonic replied sarcastically.  
  
"Then I can't go!"  
  
Tails slapped Knuckles in the back of the head. "No! In the afternoon!   
1:30 in the afternoon. I know you have better common sense than that!"   
he screeched into his ear, making Knuckles stumble back a little bit. He   
glowered at Tails and stood up, fists by his side. Seeing the fire   
glowing in his eyes, Tails snatched Sonic by his wrist and half-ran,   
half-flew out of the temple and of the island.  
  
"See you tomorrow Knuckles!" Sonic's voice echoed back to the red   
echidna. Knuckles walked back to the emerald and stood against it, back   
to his routine. But the thing he had to look forward to was seeing his   
chao again.   
  
But from the large Sable Palm, two revolting glowing red-eyes stared   
intently at Knuckles and the Master Emerald. He licked his parched lips   
and leered. Getting that Emerald would be easier than taking candy from   
a baby, and he'd get it sooner than he had expected. Jumping from the   
tree, he dashed away before Knuckles could look over to see what the   
sound was. 


	3. Overcoming Obstacles

Chapter 2- Overcoming Obstacles   
-------------------------------  
Knuckles sat, eyes half closed, in the Chao Garden with his Chaos by his   
side, Bubbles, Pebbles, Mirah, and Jojo. Bubbles was a Hero Chao with a   
purple, feathery tail and an all white body with blue ears. Pebbles was   
sky blue with yellow bunny ears and yellow arms. Jojo was an all cheetah   
Hero Chao.   
  
And last but not least, Mirah. Mirah was an all red Chao with red   
dreadlocks just like Knuckles. She was, without a doubt, Knuckles' best   
friend. But, even though they looked quite the same in looks,   
personality wise, they were total opposites. Knuckles was quiet and   
quite a recluse. Mirah was outgoing and loved to make friends. Despite   
their differences, they were still best friends.  
  
But today, all were giggling and rejoicing that their master had   
returned from his adventures in space and beyond. He fell backwards   
onto the lush, green grass, breathing the heavy scent of peace and   
dozing off to the sound of the flowing waterfall. Knuckles had been   
waiting for his friends for some time now, and he was getting slightly   
irritated that they hadn't bothered to show just yet.   
  
"Knuckles! C'mon, we're bored, and we wanna play a game!" Mirah whined   
while tugging at his hand.   
  
Knuckles brushed her off, frowning. "We'll be able to play as soon as   
Sonic and Tails show. Until then, be patient."   
  
"Please Knuckles?" Pebbles approached, giving him the puppy eyes that   
could melt anyone's heart. Always feeling guilty to that look, Knuckles   
gave in.  
  
"Alright, you guys win. What did you have in mind?" he grunted as he   
stood up and dusted the dirt and grass from his hands and legs. But   
before they could answer, everyone stopped at the sound of footsteps   
and turned to see someone oddly familiar make their way into the   
garden. Knuckles raised his head and walked toward the figure,   
hoping it was Sonic or Tails so he could get a decent explanation of   
their tardiness. But he stopped short and gasped. Standing, not less   
than three yards in front of him, was Rouge. Both stared for a few   
more seconds, before Knuckles huffed and turned away.  
  
"Ha, nice to see you too." Rouge uttered, walking toward a brown chao   
with peacock feathers that was playing in the corner of the garden.   
The four other chao walked up to Knuckles curiously.  
  
"Knuckles, you know her?" Bubbles asked. Shaking his head, Knuckles   
sighed and walked to the entrance, still waiting for the duo to show   
up. As if reading his mind, though, they showed up almost immediately   
after.  
  
"Sorry we're late Knuckles. We had a little run-in with the reporters   
downtown, and we had to find an alternate route here. Kinda hard, but   
hey! We're here. How long ya been waiting?" Sonic panted, smiling.  
"Oh, not long. Just a good thirty minutes." He said sarcastically.   
Sonic could tell he still wasn't pleased.   
  
"Hey man. What's the deal? I told you. We were late because of   
reporters. Can't you just accept our apologies?"   
  
"No, I'm not mad at you. It's just . . . well . . . ." he motioned to   
the corner where Rouge was now laughing with the brown chao.   
  
Tails screamed. "What's she doing here?"   
  
"Yeah, what's up Knux?"  
  
"Well, for those who are obviously blind, she's here to play with her   
Chao."  
  
"Speaking of Chao . . . ." Sonic faded, searching for his gray Chao   
among the other many. Sticking two fingers in his mouth, he whistled   
loudly, catching the attention of all the Chao. Tails followed suit.  
Zippy, Sonic's Chao, and Tiny and Twister, Tails' Chao, rushed to greet   
their masters. Complete and uttermost chaos reigned as Sonic and Tails   
reunited with their chao and vice versa. Before long, though, everyone   
settled down to hear about everything that happened in space and on the   
ARK.  
  
Knuckles, even while talking to the Chao, he was constantly looking   
over at Rouge. Since when did Rouge get a Chao? I've never seen her   
around here before. . .   
  
"Earth to Knuckles! Hello!?" Someone knocked on Knuckles head and waved   
their other hand in front of his face. "Knux? Are you alright?"  
  
Snapping away from his trance, Knuckles noticed everyone was looking at   
him rather odd. He nodded and gave a sheepish grin.   
  
"Knuckles, you've been staring at Rouge an awful lot. What's the deal?   
You have a crush on her?" Sonic joked, elbowing him in the ribs. He   
pushed him away and frowned.  
  
"It's not like that, ok? Just . . . I've never seen her in the Gardens   
before, and just seeing her here is a shock, you could say."  
  
"Oh, she's in here all the time." Jojo piped up. "Her chao's name is   
Onyx. Yeah, he's named that because she's a big jewel lover and all.   
He's just about my best friend, besides you." He motioned to Knuckles.   
"Sorta surprised me that you knew her."  
  
"Yeah, you could say we're acquaintances." He spat while looking back   
at Rouge. For a moment, their eyes met and caught. Rouge blushed and   
averted her gaze back to Onyx, who was showing her something with his   
building blocks by his side.  
  
Tails followed his gaze and shrugged. "Go talk to her Knuckles. Seems   
like you two have a lot in common. You both love jewels-."  
Knuckles cut Tails off. "No. She loves jewels. I protect them.   
Particularly the Master Emerald."  
  
"But you both protect them. So, just go say hi. She seems really nice   
ever since Shadow's-." Tails was cut off again by Sonic's expression   
of sorrow. He was still a little hurt and angry about Shadow's sudden   
death back up on the ARK.   
  
"It's not your fault Tails," Sonic reassured, but quickly changed the   
subject. "But, yeah. I agree with you on that one, bro. Knux, you   
should give her a second chance. She might not be half bad. Might be   
kinda fun, dontcha think? " Sonic winked and gave him thumbs up.   
He looked at the ground in thought. Giving her a second chance would   
be really hard, considering that she had been after the Master Emerald   
for herself. And she was quite the little brat, almost like a Daddy's   
Girl. But being the ever so forgiving one, Knuckles sighed and   
reluctantly agreed to try it and give her the second chance. "Fine,   
I'll go say hi, and then I come right back. Alright?" he compromised.   
The duo agreed and Knuckles walked off. His heartbeat began to rise   
and he could feel his blood rush to his head at rapid speed. Knux,   
c'mon. You're not nervous, are you? She was once your enemy. Wait!   
Once? Where'd that come from? Ok, everything'll be fine. Just take a   
breath. BREATHE!!   
  
"Um, hey . . . Rouge." He squeaked. He could feel his composer   
crumbling and falling.   
  
"Hey Knuckles. Seeing you here was a surprise. I mean, I didn't even   
know you owned any Chao. I just thought those were someone else's."   
  
"Ditto."   
  
"Anyways . . . I take it you haven't met Onyx? He's been my Chao for   
almost a good two months." She boasted. Knuckles nodded and smiled at   
the curious chao.   
  
"Hello. Yup, my name is Onyx. I like jewels. Preferably diamonds and   
emeralds." Onyx emphasized on the word emeralds while smiling   
brightly, his razor sharp teeth showing.  
  
"Emeralds?!" Knuckles jumped away, fearing the worst.  
  
"Don't worry. He can't walk that far to your island and take what   
you're thinking of. If you don't remember, I tried, and I had   
trouble." She reassured. His eyes flickered as the memory flooded him.   
  
"Yeah, I remember. Hey, so, you . . . um . . . still jewel-hunting?"   
he racked his brain to think of something else to talk about.  
  
"No silly. Remember? I gave that up. You're so forgetful. I told you   
on the ARK."  
  
"Oh yeah . . . I remember. I'm still brain-dead from all that fighting   
and havoc on the space station." He explained. Rouge let out a small   
giggle and nodded.  
  
"Same here. I'm still sort of mourning over Shadow. He really wasn't   
that bad. Just . . . poisoned by the loss of Maria." Awkward silence   
followed and neither knew what to say. "Knuckles . . . look. I know we   
got off to a bad start and all, but I just want to . . . apologize   
about my behavior, and the Emerald snatching. And, if you can, I'd   
like it very much if you can make it to dinner with me tonight." Rouge   
peeped. Knuckles' eyes widened and his face turned a dark, crimson red.   
He scratched his head and thought it over.  
  
"Well . . . uh . . ." he looked back at Sonic and Tails and mouthed the   
words 'Help me.' Sonic appeared beside both in an instant. Seeing the   
look on Knuckles, Sonic spoke for him.  
  
"Whatever you asked, it's a yes."   
  
"Sonic!" Knuckles pulled him aside. "I can't go out with her!"  
  
"I knew it! And I was just guessing that's what she said. Wait . . .   
why can't you go out with her?"  
  
"One, she's my former enemy. Second, who's going to watch the Master   
Emerald? Just because Eggman took a rest from world domination doesn't   
mean that there are people who still want the Emerald. Sonic, I'm gonna   
have to decline. I'm sure it'd be fun and all, but I just don't like   
her in that way."  
  
"Ok. Um, let's see. Well, me and Tails can watch the Master Emerald   
tonight, and you can just go. Just go and enjoy yourself. You never   
have any fun! Alright? We have a deal? You go and have fun; I'll watch   
the Emerald with Tails. Trust me on this."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I'm scared of. You're the one who always has fun.   
I'm afraid that you'll have fun while watching my Emerald."  
  
"How can I resist!? You have a swimming pool, your car rocks, and need   
I mention the wide, open spaces that just call my name? 'Sonic! Sonic,   
come run on our open fields! We've missed your speediness!" he joked.   
Knuckles couldn't help but smile.  
  
"I give up! I'll go! Just . . . don't total the jeep, watch the   
Emerald at all times, and if you're going to run, make sure you cut   
the grass."  
  
"Deal!"   
  
Both walked back to Rouge, who was watching them intently. Knuckles   
sighed, and decided to add to the drama. He cleared his throat and   
rocked slowly on his feet, hands behind his back.  
  
"Ok, Rouge. This is really, truly a great offer and all . . . but I'm   
afraid I cannot . . ." he turned away to Sonic and winked while trying   
not to laugh. Rouge already assumed the answer and looked away.   
". . . pass up the offer. I'll go on the date tonight."   
  
Rouge looked ecstatic. "Are you serious?"   
  
"Yeah. Come by Angel Island tonight at around 7 o'clock and we can   
leave from there."  
  
"Alright, see ya then!" she smiled and walked off, but not before   
saying goodbye to her chao. After she left, Sonic started screaming.   
"Dude! She's so into you! You've got it made! Just about the most   
sexy chica in Mobius is into you! And all I get are the dorks who have   
no sense of adventure."  
  
Tails flew over and hovered above the two. "What's going on? What's   
with all the excitement?"   
  
"Rouge and Knux have a big date tonight! Awww! I see wedding bells in   
the air! Knux and Rouge! Sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-OUCH!" Knuckles   
punched Sonic in the stomach as hard as he could.  
"That's what you get for teasing me." He walked to his chao who looked   
on, laughing hysterically.   
  
"Knuckles has a date!? Serious-loving, Emerald-protecting Knuckles has   
a date?! This is too good to be true!" Mirah pushed her red dreadlocks   
from her face and sighed. She coward when she saw her master's face.   
  
"Sorry Knuckles. But, you have to admit, it's sort of funny." Although   
it doesn't seem possible, Mirah's red fur turned darker than anything.  
  
"I've gotta get going. I'll come by the day after tomorrow to say hi   
to you guys. Sonic, Tails, you're coming with me, now!" Knuckles   
commanded.  
  
"Wha? Why me?! I don't have anything to do with this!" Tails glowered.  
"You can thank Sonic. He and you both get to come to Angel Island and   
watch the Master Emerald, free of charge." He asserted. Tails glared   
daggers at Sonic, who was beaming.   
  
"Tails, buddy ol' pal, ol' friend of mine. Knux said we can go   
swimming, and ride in his car, and all that good stuff! Plus . . . it's   
a vacation from Amy, and Lilac lives there." Sonic teased, turning   
Tails red from embarrassment. Tails had a huge crush on another fox   
with two tails just like him, except she was a lavender color with   
pink tail tips and, in Tails' opinion, she was 'just about the cutest   
thing on the island.'  
  
"Well, in that case . . . I'll do it!" he chimed cheerily.   
Sonic walked over to Knuckles and slapped him on the back, knocking   
the wind out of him. "This will be great. You've gotta trust me.   
You're going to love this!"  
  
Knuckles pulled away. "You should go out with her, the way you're   
talking about her."  
  
"Me? Go out with her? No way!" Sonic disagreed.  
  
"Ok, let's head out. We can get everything ready, I can give you   
instructions for the island, and then I'll be on my way." Knuckles   
informed.   
  
This is going to be a long night.  
  
* * *  
Knuckles stood in front of a mirror, examining his reflection and   
ticking off the things on his mental check list. "Ok! Let's see, Master   
Emerald safe? Check. My hair looks alright? Check. Back up procedures   
in check? Check. This is going to be a disaster Sonic! I've never gone   
out with a girl, let alone said hi to one, except Amy. And she doesn't  
count, because she's a moron who lives the life of a Sonic teenybopper."  
  
"Hey man! I take that offensively. But anyways, just don't worry about   
it, Knux. You'll be fine. Just remember, she's just about as nervous   
as you are right now, and there's no need to panic. And, as I said   
before, don't make any sudden moves on her, and . . . uh . . . that's   
about it."  
  
"Who are you? Dr. Love?" Tails called out from his post at the Master   
Emerald.  
  
"Nope, just recalling my other dates with Sally. Tails, you remember   
that one where we went to the movies? I must have tried to kiss her or   
something, because she got up and left the movies. It's not my fault   
that she didn't want to be kissed then, because she usually always   
lets me kiss her. But that was really one of my worst dates!" Sonic   
replied as he smacked his forehead in frustration, thinking of one of   
his dates with his current girlfriend.   
  
"You're just making me more nervous! Stop it! Stop it now!" Knuckles   
cried while holding his hands to his ears and tried hard not to listen   
anymore to Sonic's advice.  
  
Suddenly, tapping noises made by shoes could be heard from down the   
temple, and a silhouette of a bat wandered aimlessly through it. Sonic   
sneered and Knuckles could feel his throat tighten as he began to   
become nervous again.  
  
"Now Sonic. Remember. Watch the Master Emerald at all times, don't   
crash the Tempest, and don't become too distracted from your duties.   
I'm counting on you." He instructed while not taking his eyes off of   
Rouge.   
  
"Knuckles, you dare doubt me?"  
  
"Oh yeah . . . ." Knuckles muttered under his breath as he strolled   
over to Rouge with a sudden strong sense of confidence. They both met   
up, and silence hung luminously in the air. Knuckles stared at Rouge's   
outfit, and couldn't help but be grateful. Instead of wearing her usual   
sexy apparel, she was wearing jeans with tall boots, a black tank top,   
and a jean jacket on top.  
  
Rouge was the first to make a move. "So, ready to go? I thought maybe   
we could go to that one Pizzeria by Chao Gardens. How about it?"  
"Sure, pizza's cool with me." He shrugged, and with one last glance   
back at Sonic and Tails, walked out of the Temple with Rouge by his   
side.  
  
Sonic smiled mischievously and turned to Tails. "So, Tails. Remember   
where Knuckles keeps his car?" 


	4. True Love, False Security

Chapter 3- True Love, False Security  
------------------------------------  
The twilight sky illuminated off of the two's faces. He couldn't help   
but feel at awe at how beautiful the sky looked at this time of day.   
The red, orange, violet, and blue colors blended together to form   
unimaginable tints of color.  
  
The city lights could be seen as they approached the mainland.   
Although it was, also, a pretty sight, Knuckles felt a little queasy at   
the fact that he was already getting close to their date. He felt the   
blood rush to his head and his face burning. Looking over at Rouge, he   
couldn't help but stare. She looked stunning in her outfit, and being   
in something new was a change of pace.  
  
Like in the Temple before, Knuckles caught himself thinking about her   
this time. But for different reasons. Like the fact that she was nicer   
this go-round, and, again, what a difference in clothes made her look.   
But thinking about her like this made him feel weird, but in a good   
sort-of way.  
  
Time seemed to fly and they finally arrived at the pizzeria. The   
sidewalks were packed with Mobians of all sorts, many of whom were teens   
enjoying their weekend from school.   
  
The strange pair walked inside and sat at a booth in the corner. Tonight   
it was crowded with tons of Mobius teenagers with their friends and   
dates, just like Knuckles and Rouge.  
  
A waitress walked over and asked for their orders. Almost ten minutes   
later, they got their food and began eating.  
  
"Lucky we could get in, huh?" Knuckles smiled as he took another bite   
out of his pineapple pizza and wiped his mouth with the back of his   
glove, careful not to scratch himself with his sharp knuckles.   
"Well, I sorta figured it would be like this, but hey. You can't back   
out until you try. Or something like that."   
  
Knuckles laughed as his thoughts drifted to the Master Emerald and back   
to Rouge. "So, what have you been up to lately, if you haven't been   
treasure hunting?"  
  
"Well, not much. Just thinking about our latest adventure, playing with   
Onyx, the usual." But Rouge was careful not to mention anything about   
her daydreams about Knuckles.   
  
"It has been pretty boring. But at least I live in the middle of nowhere,   
and I've got it made. Sonic and Tails are constantly followed by   
reporters. It does get annoying then, because I get caught in the   
middle as 'the one who saved the Master Emerald.' So you can guess my   
annoyance then. But have you been followed yet by reporters?"  
  
"Yeah. GUN wants me on the front page of the news and everything. It's   
so annoying. I just want to go back to how everything was before. I   
don't want anything about my cover blown." She said, and winked.   
Knuckles nodded in agreement. Then the awkward silence followed, and   
this time, no conversation starter reached their head like they had   
before. Knuckles reached down and unclipped the walkie-talkie from his   
shoe that Sonic had lent him, should Knuckles have to contact Sonic for   
any 'advice'.  
  
"I'll be right back. I, uh , hafta go to the bathroom." And he dashed   
from the table before she could respond.  
  
Turning it on right in the hallway of the bathroom, Knuckles spoke   
into it urgently. "Knux to Sonic. Come in Sonic!" Static crackled over   
the speaker, and no voice came through. Before Knuckles could try   
again, Tails answered with a hint of fear lodged into his voice.  
  
"Knuckles. We'll get back to you later. We have our hands full at the   
moment." And went dead. Staring at it confused, he walked back while   
trying to put it back onto his shoe. Something nagged him in the back   
of his head, saying that there was something wrong with the Master   
Emerald. But yet another part of him said that it was alright, and   
they were just playing a game of tag, or hide-and-seek.  
  
"Hey Knuckles. Wow, you look upset. What happened? Someone giving   
you trouble in the bathroom? No more toilet paper?" she teased.   
Realizing what she meant, he laughed it off.  
  
"Yeah, haha." Knuckles looked down at his half-eaten pizza and suddenly   
didn't have an appetite anymore. There was something harassing him in   
the back of his mind and he felt compelled to leave. Turning to Rouge,   
he said, "Hey, wanna go take a walk now? I would like to get some   
fresh air, and maybe in an hour head back to Angel Island, if that's   
alright with you, that is."  
  
"Sure. Let's go. These kids are getting on my nerves." As she grabbed   
her jacket and waited for Knuckles. When they opened the door, a blast   
of cool, evening air hit them and they both shivered at the same time.   
They leisurely walked around the downtown area, both not having a word   
to say. They wasted their whole time talking in the pizzeria; they had   
nothing else to say, not like they had anything to say before.  
  
"Knuckles, tell me why you agreed to go on this date with me. I know   
you don't like me, even a little bit. So, who bribed you?" she meekly   
asked, which stopped Knuckles dead in his tracks. The question hit   
him hard, and he hadn't a clue on what to say.  
  
"No one bribed me. But you can thank Sonic for convincing me to go.   
He said everyone deserves a second chance. Plus, he said he'd watch   
the Master Emerald for me. What brought it up?"  
  
"The way you've been so nice to me this evening, it seems like you   
were bribed to do it. Other than that, it was just a question that   
popped into my head."  
  
Knuckles shrugged and walked on with Rouge following.   
Sighing, he turned around and stared back at her. "And now, my   
question to you. Why did you ask me out? I mean, you have everyone in   
Mobius, and you choose me?"  
  
But as Rouge opened her mouth to reply, a voice came in through the   
speaker of the walkie-talkie. "Sonic to Knux, come in Knux! We have a   
huge problem. Someone was just here, and they wanted to take the   
Master Emerald. I think you should come back to the island."  
Knuckles stared into the walkie-talkie, and back at her. Her eyes   
were narrowed and you didn't need a rocket scientist to tell that she   
was angry. "Sorry Rouge, but I gotta go. I'll walk you to where you   
live, if you want to. Just to make sure you get home safe." He offered.   
Rouge shook her head and walked off, obviously hurt that Knuckles had   
to leave so early into their 'date'. Shrugging, Knuckles reattached   
the talkie and ran his hand through his dreadlocks guiltily. The guilt   
followed him all the way back to Angel Island.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey guys! Sonic?! Tails?! Where are you two?" he yelled down the   
chambers of the temple, walking cautiously and quietly. The air was   
changed somehow, almost reeking with the stench of evil. And, for   
some odd reason, Knuckles could feel someone's eyes watching him   
intently, boring into his thoughts.  
  
"Knux! We gotta get outta here, or something. There's some lizard   
guy walking around, and he's fixed on that emerald. I've been trying   
for a while to fend him off, and I'm sorry I had to drag you away from   
your date." Sonic rushed, gazing around the room wearily and holding   
onto Knuckles' shoulder to keep his balance. Knuckles knew what he   
meant, and sped toward the Master Emerald, sitting beside it and   
narrowing his eyesight slightly, daring anyone to approach him. Tails   
hovered above him and landed on the Master Emerald, yawning in the   
process. Although they tried to hide it, Sonic and Tails were exhausted.   
Feeling even more guilty than before for putting them through the   
trouble they went through, Knuckles dismissed them home and took up   
the guard-duty himself. He tried to act confident and strong while   
Sonic and Tails sauntered away, but on the inside, deep down; he's   
was petrified, and wished someone was here with him. But this wasn't   
new and he had done it before, so what was the problem?  
"I'm not scared. I'm not scared. I'm not scared." He chanted over and   
over while comforting himself in the process.  
I am scared.  
  
* * *  
Knuckles tried his hardest to keep his heavy eyes open. Many times   
throughout the night, he would close his eyes and fall asleep, but   
would snap awake at the first sound he heard. Once or twice, someone   
from the island would pop by and see how he was holding up and ask   
what they could do, but Knuckles declined any help offered. This was   
his Emerald, passed down from generation to generation, the only key   
to his tribe's past and only way to keep Angel Island from falling   
into the sea.  
  
Now that it was almost noon, he was desperate for a moment of shut eye.   
He reached down for the walkie-talkie still attached to his shoe, and   
picked it up shakily. But before he could click the button on and talk   
into the speaker, he heard someone walking towards him from behind.   
Knuckles' hair stood on end and his stomach felt like it was suddenly   
launched into a huge tub of ice. He tensed every step taken, and for a   
moment, he felt ready to pass out. And even though he had done this all   
his life, almost before he could remember, Knuckles was scared to death.   
This wasn't any ordinary gut reaction; it was a new type of fear.  
  
"Stay calm. Don't let him know you're scared." He whispered.  
  
The footsteps continued until it finally seemed like it was right   
behind him. Gathering the courage to look back, he stood up and   
cautiously glanced behind his shoulder, bracing himself to see in the  
eyes of his lizard predator. But, instead, he only saw the tip of a   
wing belonging to a certain bat. Exhaling deeply, he relaxed and   
closed his eyes thankfully.  
  
"Well, well, well. Rouge the Bat, trying to sneak up on me at work?"   
he inquired. Startled, Rouge perched atop the Master Emerald and   
shrugged. Her wings were tucked back in and she was wearing the usual   
sexy attire, which annoyed Knuckles to no end.   
  
"Figure I'd see what you were up to. I'm on my lunch break." She   
retorted.  
  
Knuckles was flattered. "You decided to spend your lunch break with me?   
What an honor. But before we get too into a conversation," he began.   
"I just wanted to say . . . I'm sorry for bailing on the date last   
night. Someone was, or should I say is, after the Master Emerald, and   
is so intent on the thought of getting their hands on it, I had to   
come back. Plus, you already left. You don't know how guilty I felt."  
Rouge pretended to be flustered. "You're too kind. Hey, the reason I   
came back was to see what you were up too. You want to take a walk in   
the park, or maybe see a movie? Since my lunch break isn't over for   
two hours." She suggested. Knuckles frowned and looked at the Emerald   
with concern in his eyes.  
  
"It does seem like a good idea and all, but I can't just leave the   
Master Emerald behind like this. I mean, Sonic and Tails are worn out  
from watching it last night, and Lilac is way too young to be put in   
charge of something that can put anyone's life at risk. Maybe some   
other time Rouge. But not today."  
  
"Look, I think you can leave it for just a little while. Besides, I   
spent almost two minutes scanning this place, looking for you, and I   
didn't see anyone in here. I think he, whoever he is, left or something.   
Please Knuckles? Just for an hour, at least!" she begged. He kept   
gazing back and forth, from the Emerald to Rouge, and back. His thoughts   
raced ferociously and he gave in against his will.  
  
"Alright. Maybe I can clear my head for a while. But only for an   
hour. If someone takes that Emerald, the island crashes. And if Angel   
Island isn't there when I get back, I'm blaming it on you." He pointed   
to her, his eyes square on hers.   
  
She nodded, obviously happy to have her way. "Fine by me. But I think   
it'll be fine. Let's just go!" she smiled, walking away with Knuckles   
trailing behind apprehensively. He knew something was going to happen,   
but he didn't want to upset Rouge again.  
  
But right as they flew off into the horizon and out of sight, someone   
snickered malevolently and jumped from the beams atop the Temple,   
pleased. This would be so much easier than he had expected, and that   
naïve hedgehog and his wretched fox-friend weren't here to spoil any   
of his plans. And, even better, the stupid echidna was gone, and the   
Emerald was left, unguarded.  
  
"Just like him." The voice leered. He walked over to the Emerald, the   
glow illuminating his face and every grotesque feature upon him.   
Licking his lips, their hands encapsulated the Emerald and snatched   
it from its hold, running as fast as its legs would take them.   
Immediately after jumping off and away from the island, the island   
rumbled and tilted violently, plunging into the cold, dark ocean   
water below.   
  
* * *  
  
Rouge and Knuckles sat in the park on a bench under an oak tree, full   
and green from the springtime rain. In a way, it sort of reminded   
Knuckles of the Chao Gardens, the peace of the atmosphere, the warmth   
of the sun's rays hitting his back. This is what life should've always   
been after what everyone had just been put through.  
  
"It's nice, isn't it?" Rouge thought allowed, almost like she had   
known that's what he was thinking. Closing her eyes, she inhaled the   
air deeply and smiled. Knuckles just stared at her, not knowing this   
side of her. Before, he had known her as a spoiled, double-crossing   
jewel thief. And even while on the ARK, watching the fight, he wouldn't   
have given her the benefit of doubt he had been giving her the past   
two days. Now, she was just an innocent Mobian that Sonic, Tails, or   
he had bothered to know.   
  
"Rouge," Knuckles began. "You never answered my question last night."  
She smiled. "Because you had to leave. And besides, I don't think the   
answer is important."  
  
"Oh, on contraire, Ms. Bat. Your answer is very important to moi."  
  
"No, seriously, I don't think it's an important answer. Let's drop it."  
  
"Just tell-."  
  
"I said drop it!" she snapped as she banged her fists on the bench,   
making Knuckles flinch. She inhaled deeply and sighed.  
  
"Sorry. I was just curious. I didn't mean to make you upset." He   
apologized.  
  
"It's ok. I just don't think it's the answer you're ready to hear, if   
you know what I mean."   
  
Knuckles was slowly catching her drift. It slowly dawned on him why   
she asked him out in the first place, what she was thinking of besides   
jewels. And why she had been so nice. "You like me, don't you Rouge?"  
She drew back and looked the other way. Knuckles reached over and   
touched her shoulder, but she shrugged him off. She turned and looked   
at him, holding his gaze. "I wouldn't say I like you, like a crush.   
I've loved you ever since you saved me on that steel platform."  
Knuckles smiled, flattered. "Well, that's a shock. Wasn't expecting   
that." He shook his head, his dreadlocks covering his smile. She   
likes me? Now this is getting too freaky. I can't be her boyfriend.   
Yeah, this really is getting freaky. But the other side of him denied   
any negative comment. This is a good thing! You know you like her. You   
remember the steel tower. You wanted her right then and there! Just   
ask her out.   
  
But she was the one that wanted to take the Master Emerald! Your past   
is in that Emerald, and you'd go out with her?   
  
Who cares about the Master Emerald right now! She's nice, fun, and   
might I add, drop-dead gorgeous? Dude, ask her out! This is the perfect   
opportunity. Don't let her get away!  
  
Fine! But don't blame me when she starts to use you for the Emerald!  
Knuckles had made up his mind. "Rouge, um. Well, this isn't as easy   
and all, but . . . would you mind going to a movie or something right   
now?"  
  
She turned back to him, bewildered. "You mean, after what I just said?"  
"I, uh. I guess you could say we share similar feelings. Same time,   
same place. So how about it?"  
  
Rouge smiled widely and let out a small laugh. "You know, for an   
annoying echidna, you sure do have some cards up your sleeves."  
  
"And for a stuck-up snob bat, you have a side I don't believe I've   
seen." He replied as he stood up, helping Rouge up by the hand. When   
she was stabilized, they looked at each other and smiled. Both didn't   
even bother to let go of one another's hand, and walked off.  
  
* * *  
  
When the downtown clock struck eight o'clock, the duo had had their   
share of fun for the afternoon. Not only did they walk around the   
park for a little while, they went to the movies, and against his will,   
Knuckles took Rouge to the jeweler store across the street. Now that   
it was evening, both were, in general, pretty tired, and wanted to go   
to sleep, and Knuckles wanting to check up on the Master Emerald. So,   
both flew off, talking the whole way about absolute nonsense. (AN:   
Funny how, immediately after they hook up, they find something to   
talk about.)   
  
As they neared the island, Knuckles started to worry. Something was   
different about the whole scenery, and it wasn't good. Rouge could   
sense what he too what thinking, and her heart beat began to   
accelerate. Knuckles came to a screeching halt and he gasped. Where   
Angel Island should have been, there was total emptiness. Nothing   
remained of the island. Nothing.   
  
"Where's the Island?!" he cried.  
  
"You don't think . . ." she faded, flying to his side and looking   
around.   
  
Knuckles grabbed onto Rouge's shoulder and doubled over almost as if   
he was in pain. "I think I'm gonna be sick."  
  
Both looked back as they heard a helicopter-like sound whirring over   
to them. A purple and pink fox approached them, glassy-eyed. "Sir,   
someone was in the Hidden Temple! I saw him. A large lizard, he took   
the Emerald. Everyone got off of the Island safely, but it was close.   
Knuckles, it's gone!" she yelled, rushing into his arms and crying   
onto his chest. All Knuckles could do was hug her, but, to the very   
depths of his soul, he too, wanted to cry. His Island was gone, and   
unless the Emerald was found, it'd be gone forever.  
  
Rouge stood back, something turning her stomach uneasily. She was   
partly responsible for the mess, and at what cause? Gaining a boyfriend?   
Just watching the scene was enough of a punishment, and she just   
finished risking her life a while ago.  
  
She whispered quietly. "I'm sorry, Knuckles. It was sort of my fault   
that your island is gone."  
  
Knuckles looked up through a part in his dreadlocks and forced a smile,   
but a very bitter one at that. It was her fault, but in a sort of   
sense, Knuckles had been the one who decided to go. So, in a way,   
both were at fault. With Lilac still crying, and everything still a   
blur, it was hard to even talk. But there was no need for words.  
Another whirring helicopter-like noise and a quiet whir approached   
them, and this time it was Tails and Sonic, Tails flying by his two   
tails, and Sonic piloting the Cyclone. When they noticed Angel Island   
gone, their expressions were that of the mirror image of Rouge and   
Knuckles. Shocked, sad, and furious. Just a whirl of emotions together.  
  
"We got here as soon as we could Knuckles. Someone from here told us   
about the island crashing, the lizard guy taking the emerald.   
Knuckles, if you would have called us, we would have watched the   
Emerald for you. I mean, it was a special occasion." Sonic smirked at   
the sight of Rouge. Tails hit Sonic upside the head, reminding him   
what they came for. "Ow bro! That hurt! Oh yeah. But anyways. We just   
wanted to see what was going on, and what help you needed. Anything   
at all."  
  
The only sound heard was the sobbing of Lilac, who was now being   
comforted by Tails. Both were whispering to each other in such hushed   
tones, it was hard to make out what they were saying. Knuckles turned   
back to Sonic, sadness seen from his eyes. His chest was heaving with   
the heaviness of the air he inhaled at slow, large intakes. Sonic   
could tell his equanimity was plummeting at such a rapid speed. Just   
like Rouge, Sonic had a hard time keeping his composure just watching   
him in such agony.   
  
"Sonic, please. If you can, get the residents of Angel Island to stay   
at Knothole. I've gotta find the Master Emerald. Rouge, you should   
head home. I'll holler if I need anything from you."  
  
"Knuckles, no! I'm not leaving. This is my fault, and I should help.   
Besides, it's not like I haven't been in these situations before." She   
argued. Sonic kicked his feet onto the control panel of the Cyclone   
and began to laugh.  
  
"This is a really good soap opera. Don't stop, keep going!" he joked.   
Rouge and Knuckles looked at him, angry. Smiling sheepishly, Sonic   
tensed up. "I was just kidding!"  
  
"Sonic, this is serious! You know how important that Emerald is to me!"   
Knuckles shrieked. Sonic nodded and counted on his finger, almost   
seeming like he was counting slowly in his head.  
  
"Yea, only about a thousand times. Was it? No, wait. Yea, it was.   
You've told me about a thousand times."  
  
"What, you kept track?" Knuckles asked sarcastically. Sonic smiled wide,   
nodding.   
  
"Knuckles, before you go on your way, don't you think you should get   
some rest or something?" Rouge suggested, changing the subject. He   
twirled and gave her a side-longed glance before shaking his head no.   
"It doesn't matter anymore. I can't even get the island back anymore.   
Even if I did find that emerald." He hastily wiped a tear away because  
his image was one of strength and no feelings.   
  
"Knuckles. You just said. That emerald has your past in it. And   
you're giving up now? Maybe we can use it later when we find it again   
to create another Floating Island. Hop in the back Knux. I'll take you   
to Knothole, and you can stay there for a while. Rouge, if you want   
to, you can come also." Sonic yelled over to Tails. "Tails, Lilac,   
if you can. Please find everyone and tell them they are staying at   
Knothole until the Master Emerald is found."  
  
After a heated debate between Knuckles and Rouge and Sonic, Knuckles   
gave in and got in the back of the Cyclone, lying down and feet   
hanging lazily out the side. Rouge squeezed in next to Sonic and   
watched the horizon sadly. She managed to take a glance back at Knuckles   
once in a while, watching him sleep peacefully, and felt a pang of guilt.   
It was her fault the Island was gone.  
  
"How did you do it? I mean, manage to get Knuckles to leave the island?"   
Sonic said with concern. Startled to hear Sonic use that tone of voice,   
Rouge closed her own eyes and held her breath.  
  
"All I did was asked him to one more date, to make up for last night.   
And, I told him no one would take the Emerald, because I hadn't seen   
anyone around. That's all!"  
  
"Hey, I'm not accusing you of anything, so settle down. It's just, I   
dunno. Knuckles never leaves the Island, let alone his post at the   
Emerald, for no one. Surprise, surprise, you're the one who lures   
him away."  
  
There was total silence except for the wind that brushed by their   
face. Sonic spoke up again. "He must really like you if you got him   
to leave."  
  
"I wouldn't say that. Yeah. We're going out and all . . ." Rouge   
caught herself before she could say anything else, but it was too   
late. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him smirking with his   
eyes still glued straight ahead.   
  
"So it finally happened. Knuckles the Echidna got a girlfriend. What   
a shocker. And with his former enemy, might I add."  
  
"It's not like that. We just both found out we liked each other, and   
we clicked. Ok? Please don't make a big deal out of it. I'm already a   
celebrity around the area, and Knuckles doesn't seem to like the   
limelight. So, I don't want to drag him into it and make it a big   
scene. Please don't tell anyone, ok Sonic?" she pleaded. Taking one   
hand off the steering wheel, he stroked his chin in thought, like a   
detective pondering a case.   
  
"Ok, I'll keep it a secret. For a price."  
  
"Name it."  
  
"I'll keep your relationship with my bud, Knux, a secret. If you swear   
you had nothing to do with the Emerald snatching. Furthermore, you will   
have nothing to do with the Emerald, till the end of time."  
  
"Done!" Both shook hands and sneered at each other.   
  
But from the back seat, a red echidna could only smile. With Sonic by   
his side, there was no way Rouge could take the Emerald now. He had no   
fear. Getting it, though, was a different subject.  
  
* * *  
  
It was two in the morning at Knothole and Rouge was sitting outside by   
the grotto, her knees huddled close to her chest and her chin resting   
on her knees. She rocked slowly, back and forth, watching the night   
sky above. A smile crept across her face, and thoughts were shifted   
over to her new boyfriend. Unlike any of her other relationships, this   
one was different. She wasn't dead set on using him for jealousy   
purposes, or just getting something she wanted. This one came from   
her heart, and she was glad for that.  
  
The day that she first got the crush on him was out in space . . .   
somewhere. They were fighting over the Master Emerald, and who   
rightfully owned it. When she approached him, she had lost her   
footing, and began to fall to her death in the bubbling lava a little   
ways below. With her eyes closed, she was oblivious to what was   
happening around her. Suddenly, someone caught her from above, and her   
eyes snapped wide open. Looking up, she saw Knuckles' large hand had   
enclosed hers, and was holding her by just that, her hand. When he   
pulled her back, both remained stunned. Neither had expected such   
action out of Knuckles. But as if she didn't like it, she threw his   
hand from hers like it was poisonous.  
  
"You just wanted to hold my hand, didn't you? You're such a creep!"  
  
"Yeah, well is that how you say THANKS to the person who just saved   
your life?"  
  
She sighed as she made up her mind. "No matter what you say, it sounds   
crazy." and tossed the Emerald shards to him. Knuckles looked taken   
aback. "You can have them. They stink, like echidnas do."  
  
"Well, if that's what you thought, you should have given them to me   
in the first place." he rejected. After fixing them back together,   
he checked his work and smiled. The Emerald was whole once more.  
  
"What?!" Rouge snuffed.  
  
"I'm sorry . . . if I hurt you." he forced, before running off,   
Emerald in arm.  
  
Rouge looked on, half smiling. As she left, she stole one last glance   
at her hero, and flew off in the opposite direction.   
The conversation echoed in her head indefinitely. Abruptly, her ears   
perked up at the sounds of footsteps approaching her. Someone sat   
next to her, and she immediately knew who it was.  
  
"What are you doing up so late, Knuckles? Shouldn't you be asleep?"   
she queried. He answered by rolling his eyes and exhaling softly.   
  
"Knuckles, I'm really sorry about your island and all. Please, you've   
gotta forgive me. I didn't mean any harm by asking you on a date."  
  
"That's alright. I forgive you. Don't think it's all your fault. I   
was the one who decided to go, am I not right?"  
  
Both looked into the starry sky at the same time. "Whatcha thinking   
about? Your island, the emerald . . ." Rouge asked.  
  
The starlight danced in his eyes and the moonshine radiated from his   
body. "None of those things. I'm thinking about you," he responded   
simply. Flattered, she blushed a scarlet red, and was thankful for   
the darkness of the night. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking about how we were before any of this. And the   
first day I had a crush on you."  
  
"Ahh, I see. Well, that's an interesting topic." He stood up and   
stretched. "Well, I'd better get going. I'll see you later Rouge."   
And proceeded to walk off.  
  
"Wait! Knuckles, what are you doing?!" Rouge called after him.  
Without turning around, he shouted back, "To find that emerald!"  
"You can't go alone! You'll get hurt!"  
  
"That's a risk I'll have to take. Please stay here, I don't want   
you getting involved in my business." He forced. Rouge took a few   
steps backwards and crossed her arms.  
  
"Please Knuckles, at least get some rest. I know you're tired." She   
tried convincing once more.  
  
Knuckles sighed and turned back around. He walked over to her and   
held her by her shoulders. "This is my destiny, alright? Nothing you   
say is going to stop me." He kissed her softly on the cheek and   
smiled. "Tell Sonic and Tails that I left, and I won't be back until   
I find the Master Emerald." Both stared at each other for what seemed   
like forever, lost in their own fantasy. Rouge's arms flung around   
his neck as she smiled to herself. Knuckles held her by the waist and   
they embraced each other for a few seconds before he pulled away   
from her. She stared at him a few more seconds before planting a kiss   
onto his cheek, causing him to glow a bright red.   
  
"And I'll see you when I get back." He added, facing her while   
walking away. When he got a good ten paces, he turned and ran as fast   
as his legs could carry him.   
  
Rouge watched after him, and when she could see him no longer, ran to   
get Sonic. She knew Knuckles was running into trouble, and fast.  
"Sonic! Knuckles left to find the Master Emerald!" 


	5. Amnesia

Chapter 4- Amnesia  
------------------  
Sonic held a look of pure anger on his face. "Why did he leave!? If   
he really wants that Master Emerald, then why didn't he tell me?! I   
would have come with him!" he slammed his fist into the desk he was   
rambling at. "Knucklehead! When I get my hands on him."  
  
Rouge stood silently on the other side of the room, watching Sonic   
as he paced the room in rage. After he wore himself out, he sat on   
the bed, head in his hands.  
  
"Why does he do this to me? I don't care if he's got good reason. But   
that lizard is a force to be reckoned with. Knuckles is going to die   
when he meets up with him!" Sonic said quietly.  
  
The door flung open madly and Tails outline stood in the doorway,   
panting.  
"Sonic! I was just . . . and Knuckles is . . . the lizard . . ." he   
stuttered.   
  
Sonic closed his eyes and nodded, burying his head. "I know, I know!   
Rouge told me. Supposedly he's out looking for the Master Emerald and   
he told Rouge to keep it a secret until tomorrow morning. What did he   
tell you?"  
  
"All he said was that he'd see us later, and not to worry about where   
he's going."  
  
For the next five minutes of the conversation, Sonic and Tails   
conversed as if Rouge wasn't there. Which was fine by her because she   
had her own worries. From what she had heard about the lizard, he   
really was a sight to see. Just listening about it made her heart skip   
beats. Imagine being there!   
  
"Rouge! Tell us exactly what happened! Exactly!" Sonic emphasized.   
Rouge pondered back to when they were talking, and began to just   
repeat what she was thinking.  
  
"Ok. I was outside, and Knuckles came out, sat next to me, and began   
talking to me. After a few minutes, he got up and walked away. I tried   
to stop him, but he wouldn't listen. He walked back and told me not to   
worry and . . . uh . . . well . . ." she began to redden and smirk.   
Both boys watched her, smirking as well, for they knew what she was  
getting at. "Anyways, he ran that way into the forest. And then I   
came and got you." She ended. Tails stared at her and raised his   
eyebrows.  
  
"What were you guys talking about?"  
  
"Sheesh! What is this, 20 Questions?!" she snapped while throwing her   
hands in the air. "Why does it matter?! All he said was that he was   
leaving, and to tell you guys tomorrow morning! I've told you guys   
everything I know, so why do you continually ask the same questions in   
a different format?!"   
  
"Hey! We're asking you because Knuckles is our friend too! If he's in   
trouble, we're going to find a way to save him. We're not doing this   
for our health, you know! Knothole doesn't need Mobians like you   
hanging around here! So you either answer our questions in a tone of   
voice I can tolerate, or you can leave!" Sonic defended Tails as   
well as himself.  
  
"Oh yeah?! And what voice is that?"  
  
"NOT ONE THAT HAS A HIGH VOLUME LIKE THIS AND CAN SHATTER MIRRORS AND   
WAKE UP THE ANIMALS IN THE FOREST!" Sonic shouted back to her. She   
gave a small gasp and cowered at his voice, frightened. Tails, also,   
cowered, his two tails in between his legs, not used to hearing Sonic   
yell. Realizing how much of a scare he caused, Sonic sighed and paced   
the room, distraught.  
  
"I'm sorry. Just, stupid Knucklehead has to go by his own rules and   
would jump off a cliff for that stupid emerald if told to do so. He   
doesn't care about what his watching that emerald does to himself as   
well as his friends. It's just . . . it's become a bothersome lately."   
  
He confessed. An inept silence followed. The only sound that could be   
heard was the chirping of the crickets outside and the rustling of   
trees and leaves.   
  
"Well, when are we going to chase after him?" Tails spoke timidly.  
  
"I . . . I don't know bro. I think it'd be wise to get some sleep and   
be more alert when we find him, but he may be in trouble."  
  
"Well, I'm going to find him now. I don't know about you two, but   
Knuckles shouldn't be searching for that thing alone." Rouge announced   
as she walked to the door.  
  
"Wait! Rouge!" Sonic called from behind her. She turned around and   
saw Tails and him standing almost shoulder-to-shoulder, smiling. "We'll   
come with you."  
  
"Alright! Let's go." And they all left to seek out Knuckles.  
  
* * *  
  
He watched as the three friends flew off to find that ridiculous   
echidna. If they thought that with their help, he could be defeated,   
well. They had another thing coming. Soon, Planet Mobius would be his.   
His hands reached behind him and patted the emerald lovingly. The   
end was near for them, and they were oblivious to what was coming   
when they saw him.  
  
* * *  
  
Knuckles ran through the forest, panting but not stopping to catch   
his breath. He knew Rouge couldn't let him go off by himself without   
telling Sonic and Tails. Like he told her before, Knuckles didn't   
want anyone to interfere with his business. A video of Rouge and his   
little 'moment' flashed through his head. He smiled to himself and   
blushed. That was something he'd never forget, no matter what happened.  
Feeling like he was far enough to stop, Knuckles reached out for a   
nearby tree and held his side to ease the pain of the oncoming cramp.   
He fell to his knees and continued to gasp for air. When he finally   
relaxed, Knuckles got up on his feet again and exhaled. He looked   
behind him to make sure that Sonic, Tails, or Rouge wasn't coming. He   
turned back and almost began to run when he stole a double-take  
  
"Hello, Knuckles. Well, fancy meeting you out here, isn't it?" a deep   
voice purred in his ear. Knuckles jumped and spun around, staring into   
two beady-red eyes.  
  
"You're . . . th . . . that . . ." he faltered.   
  
The lizard stood on his two hind legs, heightening himself a good seven   
feet. "My name is Melafariblaze. And I presume it is I you have been   
looking for?"  
  
"You took the Master Emerald from the Island! IT'S YOUR FAULT MY   
ISLAND IS GONE!" he accused.  
  
"Aww. Now is that something to say to an acquaintance? But, alas. It   
is true. What are you going to do about it though? You aren't possibly   
a match for me." He scoffed, swishing his tail from behind his body and   
smacking Knuckles in the back of the knees, forcing him to collapse.   
Melafariblaze chuckled in amazement but stopped short when he saw   
Knuckles shakily get up, which cause a whole new round of laughs.   
Having enough of being the one taunted, Knuckles hurtled his famous   
metal knuckles at Melafariblaze's side, barely puncturing the skin,   
but enough where a small trickle of blood dripped from the wound,   
staining the forest floor. He let out a loud scream in pain and jerked   
away. The fire in his eyes flickered violently and he swirled around,   
smacking Knuckles in the side of the head this time with his tail again,   
sending him flying into the next tree. Melafariblaze reached out and   
picked him up with his large hands and proceded to crush him.   
Knuckles yelped in pain as, one by one, he could feel his bones break.   
Try as he might, he couldn't break free of Melafariblaze's stronghold.   
Not being able to bear the pain any longer, he felt himself slip away   
into eternal darkness when, out of the corner of his eyes, Knuckles   
saw a blue streak crash right into Melafariblaze's face, making him   
weaken his grasp and drop Knuckles. He landed on the ground head first,   
with a thud, jolting another series of pain and soreness through his   
body. He blacked out for a few moments, tossed into a blank void. He   
could hear what was going on, but he could barely make out what was   
happening. Suddenly he snapped his eyes wide open and saw Tails' small   
face hovering above his, and Rouge's right next to Tails'.   
  
"Knuckles?! Knuckles! Can you hear me?" Tails cried over the loud roar   
of Melafariblaze and just the battle in general. Knuckles tried to turn   
over but, instead, screams of anguish came from his mouth.  
  
"M . . . my body! I can't feel my body! Someone help me!" he panicked.   
Tails and Rouge both exchanged grim expressions. Knuckles looked at   
both of them, paranoia rapidly overwhelming him. Tails looked over to   
Sonic as he fought ferociously with Melafariblaze and gasped.  
  
"Rouge! I'm going to help Sonic. Stay here with Knuckles, and if   
something happens, call me!" Tails instructed as he flew off to the   
battle. Rouge turned her gaze back to Knuckles who was now panting   
heavily and grinding his teeth to keep himself from screaming in pain.   
She scooted over to him and placed his head in her lap, stroking his   
dreadlocks from his flushed face.   
  
"Knuckles? Are you ok? Do you need something?" she asked softly.   
  
Knuckles groaned a reply. "Who's . . . Knuckles?" he asked wearily.   
Rouge's eyes widened and she stifled a scream of shock.  
  
"Oh no. TAILS! TAILS! YOU NEED TO GET OVER HERE NOW! TAILS!" she   
exclaimed.  
  
"Who's . . . Knuckles . . ." he faded off and passed-out before Tails   
could make his way over to the two.  
  
* * *  
  
Knuckles awoke in a bed in Knothole, bandaged from head to toe. Looking   
over, Knuckles saw Sonic sleeping in a chair with his head buried in   
his arms on the desk. Tails was sleeping in a hammock on the other   
side of the room and Rouge was slumped against the leg of the desk   
Sonic was sleeping on.  
  
Trying to get up for Knuckles proved to be futile. Any sort of move   
that he made, pain would course through his entire body.  
  
All the racket that he made caused Rouge to wake up. "Oh man, what a   
night," she complained. She noticed Knuckles looking at her and   
sighed. "Knuckles! You're awake! Do you feel ok?" she questioned   
with concern. Knuckles look at her, puzzled.  
  
"Who are you? And who the heck is Knuckles?" he demanded. Rouge's   
face turned from one of peace and happiness, to one of sadness and   
hurt.   
  
Without taking her gaze off of him, she reached back to wake up Sonic.  
  
"Sonic! Hey, wake up! We have a problem here!" she whispered. He   
stretched and ruffled his spines a little.  
  
"Yeah, what's up?" When he saw Knuckles, he smirked. "Hey Knux! Well,   
I hope you learned your lesson. Never go out for the Master Emerald by   
yourself." He teased. But instead of Knuckles' face brightening, it   
just remained blank.  
  
"Who is Knux? And what is a Master Emerald?" he queried. Sonic's face   
fell and the sparkle in his eyes from seeing his friend alright dimmed  
to nothingness.  
  
"Knuckles. Tell me. Do you know where you live?"  
  
"Um, no. I don't think so."  
  
"The name of your chao?"  
  
"Uh-uh."  
  
"MY NAME?!" Sonic was becoming desperate.  
  
"Let's use logic here, buddy. If I don't know anything else, what   
makes you think I'll know your name?" he barked. By now, Tails had also   
woken up and heard the whole conversation from the hammock.   
  
"Knuckles, do you remember anything? Anything at all?" Sonic breathed.   
  
Knuckles took his watch away from Sonic's pained face to stare at the   
ceiling. His eyes darted quickly, but he remained silent.  
  
Rouge let out a small sob and shook her head. "This can't be happening.   
No, no, no, NO!" and dropped to her knees. Tails and Sonic both had   
glassy eyes but didn't bother to cry. Now they had two things to look   
for. The Master Emerald, and Knuckles' memory. And until they found   
his memory, they would continue to have a fallen comrade.  
  
* * *  
  
The next few weeks were torture. Getting Knuckles to remember   
something was just impossible. They tried everything. Sonic told him   
about the Master Emerald and Angel Island. Tails reminded him of the   
recent trip almost around the globe and into outer space, and Rouge   
reminded him of their first date. It was useless. Nothing worked.   
About a month later, Knuckles was free to go outside, but still had   
some broken bones, including a broken leg and a few ribs.  
  
Using his crutches, he walked out to the grotto and eased himself   
onto a log. There was a sense of familiarity about the place, but he   
just couldn't put a finger on just what it was. He ran his hands   
through his dreadlocks, knotted and frizzy from lack of care. He   
tried as hard as he could to remember just what the other three were   
trying to tell him. He had no past life. All he had was the present   
to hold on to. No dreams to force him through the day, no past   
encounters to think about. And everything was a nightmare.  
  
Who was this Knuckles kid? And what does he have to do with the Master   
Emerald? Nothing made sense. It was like markers splattered with   
water. Everything ran together to form a unison.   
  
Knuckles tensed up when he heard light footsteps approaching him.   
When he saw it was Rouge, he eased up. She forced a feeble smile at   
him.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" she asked.   
  
He just shrugged. "Thinking about everything, I guess. Contemplating   
what's going to happen next. I don't know!" he bellowed, frustrated.  
"Well, just keep trying. You'll find your memory soon enough,   
Knuckles." She patted him on the hand, holding it momentarily and   
searching his eyes. Finally she walked away.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Rouge turned around, eyebrows raised. "Yeah?"   
  
"D . . . Do you think you help me out a little more?" he requested.   
She grinned her approval and walked back, sitting where she sat   
before.  
  
"Ok, where should we begin?"   
  
"Well, let's see. About this, Master Emerald. What the heck is it?"   
Rouge felt uncomfortable talking about it, considering her bad   
history around it. But if it was for Knuckles, she'd try as hard as   
she could to talk about it. "The Master Emerald is an emerald that holds   
powers to neutralize the seven Chaos Emeralds. It also keeps Angel   
Island afloat, so it won't crash into the water." Good thing he can't   
remember any of this stuff, or it'd really be hard for him to take.  
  
"So, Angel Island is a floating island?" he repeated.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. That's all it is. An emerald with special powers. And   
you are the one who's in charge of it."  
  
"Wha-what?! I'm in charge of some emerald that holds special abilities   
to make islands float, and neutralize other emeralds? What's the deal?"  
  
"Don't ask me about that. I have no clue why you're the one who holds   
the key to it. Sonic and Tails know that much. Everything I know about   
the emerald is what I've been told."  
  
"Ok. I know about the Master Emerald and Angel Island. Now, what link   
do I have with Sonic, Tails, and you?" he continued to ask.  
  
"Sonic and Tails met you on Angel Island, I think. They're your really   
good friends. As for me? Well, we can save that for some other time.   
But, I've really gotta get going. I'll talk to you later, ok?" and   
dashed off before Knuckles could say bye. He watched her rush into a   
nearby house in Knothole, making sure she got to her destination   
safely.  
  
Afterwards, he twirled around and relaxed a little. There was something   
about that girl that made him shy. And he had an inkling that, before   
the confusion, they were really good friends. But, he couldn't think   
how.  
  
Discouraged, he continuously hit his head with the palm of his gloves.  
  
"Why can't I think of any of this! There has to be someway I can   
remember any of this! I don't even know my own name! How can I be sure   
Knuckles is my real name? How can I know if any of this is true? I   
just want to run away from this place! I WANT TO GO WHERE I CAN   
REMEMBER WHO I AM!" he cried out, distraught.   
  
Knuckles shut up when an image of a lizard holding a gem in his hand   
raced through his mind. It was a fraction of a second, but this image   
stood out completely. Not like the ones that were there, just fuzzy   
where you could barely make anything out in them.  
  
"This is getting surreal." He muttered to himself. Finally having   
enough of the fresh air, Knuckles picked up his crutches and hobbled   
back to Knothole.  
  
When he approached the house that Rouge ran inside, he stopped short   
hearing voices inside. It was Sonic, Tails and Rouge.  
  
"Ok, let's think. Knuckles has to have one thing he remembers. One   
thing that'll stick out in his mind. Tails, you don't know of anything?"   
Sonic whined. There was silence, Tails shaking his head no, probably.  
  
"This is really getting on my nerves. Although I want to give up,   
almost like there's no hope for the poor guy. He's my friend,   
but . . . aurg!!" and there was a loud crash. Footsteps walked   
towards the door, and Knuckles backed up as fast as he could, but tripped   
and fell backwards. The door opened and Sonic was looking down at   
Knuckles, frowning.  
  
"Eavesdropping?" he assumed.  
  
"What were you talking about?" Knuckles wondered. Sonic shifted his   
weight from one foot to the other and shook his head.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all." And he walked briskly past him. Knuckles   
remained sprawled on the floor, watching Sonic saunter away.  
  
* * *  
  
Later that night, Knuckles tossed restlessly in his sleep, dreaming.  
A large lizard approached him, a green gem glowing brightly in his left   
hand. He cackled heartlessly, tossing the gem carelessly into the air   
and catching it. Knuckles just looked on, helpless. As much as he   
wanted to move, his feet stood planted into the ground.   
  
The lizard reached down with one hand and grasped Knuckles around the   
waist, constricting the life out of him. Hard as he tried, Knuckles   
couldn't budge. And like before, all of his bones were being crushed.  
  
"You stupid echidna! You were supposed to die out in the forest! You   
got lucky that your friends decided to show up!" he spat. Knuckles   
opened his mouth to scream, but only gurgling noises came out. "Now!   
To finish the job!" he declared.  
  
"NO!!" Knuckles shouted, jolting upright in his bed, hurting his ribs.   
Knuckles' breathing didn't bother to slow down, but instead hastened.   
He looked at the alarm clock on the night table and groaned. It was   
two thirty-six in the morning. He would have to go back to sleep.  
  
Knuckles clenched the sheets tightly to his chest and took a quick   
scan around the room. Suddenly, he noticed, something moved outside the   
hut out of the corner of his eye. Reaching for the crutches by his   
bedside, Knuckles walked to the door and opened it slowly, as to not   
create any noise. He went out onto the porch and looked around   
cautiously. Finally convincing himself that there was no one outside,   
he proceeded to walk back inside. As soon as his hand reached the knob   
though.  
  
"What are you doing?" a voice whispered almost violently, making him   
jump. Knuckles whirled around to see Rouge with her head cocked to   
the side and a puzzled expression placed on her face.  
  
"I had a nightmare, and I heard you." Knuckles said bitterly. Rouge   
rocked for a few seconds on her feet silently. "Well, what'd you come   
here for?" he pressed on.   
  
"I didn't come here. I was walking around to clear my head a little   
bit. I also had a nightmare." She confessed.   
  
"You're wasting my time. I'm going back to bed." He said. Rouge walked   
up the stairs and next to Knuckles.  
  
"Well, you seem troubled. What was your dream about?"  
  
"None of your business. I'll tell you tomorrow."  
  
"Please?" she begged. Knuckles turned his head to look at her and   
frowned.  
  
"If I tell you, will you leave me alone?" he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Ok. C'mon in." he pushed the door open and used his crutches to make   
his way over to the bed. Throwing them into the wall, he fell backwards   
onto the bed and stared into the ceiling. Rouge picked them up and   
started to put them by Knuckles again when he stopped her.  
  
"Leave them there. I hate those crutches. They will seriously be the   
death of me. I can't wait until my leg heals so I can walk again." He   
mumbled. Rouge dropped them and sat next to Knuckles.   
  
"Well, aren't you going to tell me what it was about?" she questioned.  
  
"Ok. Ok. Well, I was standing face-to-face with some lizard guy   
holding a green jewel when he started to laugh at me. I tried to run   
away, but I couldn't move. He picked me up and started to squish me.   
He mentioned something about me living his last wrath, and he wouldn't   
let me get away again. It was just a dream, but it felt so realistic.   
I woke up screaming," He recounted. Looking over at Rouge, he saw her   
eyes were wide with what seemed like fear and her jaw was dropped.   
  
"What? Did I say something wrong?"   
  
"Knuckles, are you sure that was a dream?"  
  
"I'm positive. AND QUIT CALLING ME KNUCKLES! MY NAME IS NOT KNUCKLES!"   
he demanded.  
  
"Yes it is! Anyways. The reason I'm asking you is because that really   
happened. I'm not sure if it was exactly what happened, but you   
actually experienced that. The lizard's name is Melafariblaze, and the   
green jewel you saw was most likely the Master Emerald. Melafariblaze   
is still alive, and he wants you dead more than ever." She informed.  
Knuckles' had his hands behind his head and looked smug. "I'd like to   
see him try and beat me. He doesn't seem so tough. And if I fought him   
before, how come I don't remember?" he countered.  
  
"He's six foot, Knuckles. And you don't remember, because you have   
amnesia!" she bellowed.   
  
"If I have to tell you one more time, I'll kill you! My name is not   
Knuckles! I have no clue who that guy is. I don't know what the Master   
Emerald and that guy have in common, but I don't care! And   
Melafariblaze?! Whatever."   
  
"You're not listening! You are Knuckles! You are protector of the   
Master Emerald. You fought against Melafariblaze and almost died! How   
many times do you want us to repeat it?!" her voice quavered. Knuckles   
sat up and had a look of annoyance on his face. His eyebrows furrowed   
and he frowned deeply.  
  
"I'm not listening?! You and your two friends aren't listening! I don't   
know who you are, what I'm doing here. I could care less if anything   
happened to you or the other two-." he stood up but immediately fell   
flat on his face due to his leg. He remained toppled on the ground, not  
moving at all. Rouge accompanied him by his side and lay one hand on   
his back.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"No! Of course not! What gives you the idea I'm alright?" he retorted.   
His fists crashed into the floor repeatidly. "I have no clue who I   
really am, where I live, or what my purpose is. I'm just someone   
walking the streets, wandering aimlessly while everyone can say they   
know what they're doing in their life," Knuckles looked her square in   
the eyes, a single tear streaking down his cheek. "I don't care what   
happens to me anymore. I don't care."  
  
"Don't say that! We're trying to help you, and you're sitting back,   
denying it all. You do know who you are. You do know where you live.   
And most importantly. You know your purpose in life. You'll remember.   
Just give it some time, ok?" she soothed as she kissed him on the   
cheek and helped him up slowly.   
  
Knuckles wiped the tear away almost like he was embarrassed to be seen   
crying. It was strange though. She didn't seem to mind any of it. But   
he couldn't let his guard down just yet.  
  
Rouge looked outside and smiled. "I've gotta go. You'll be ok by   
yourself?"  
  
"Yea. I'll be fine," he confirmed. As she strolled away, he called out   
for her again. "Hey! Thanks for . . . staying and comforting me."  
  
She waved and walked outside, closing the door softly behind her.   
Almost the whole time, she felt her dignity slip. But she didn't want   
to add to Knuckles' stress, and held it in. Now that she was alone,   
she broke down into tears and meandered aimlessly through the great   
forest. It was hopeless. Her boyfriend couldn't even remember his own   
name, let alone their relationship. Unless they found the perfect   
set-off for Knuckles' memory, it really was a bleak future. 


	6. Recoveries and Discoveries

Chapter 5- Recoveries and Discoveries  
-------------------------------------  
Sonic raced Tails feverishly, jumping from one tree to another and   
laughing along the way. It was an unusually hot Spring day, no breeze   
today to dissapate the sweat beads that formed at the top of their   
forhead and brow. Sonic's quills drooped from the humidity and for   
once he panted as he bounded after Tails who was high above the canopy   
of the trees.  
  
Sonic reached one hand in the air and held up a peace sign. "Tails!   
I need a rest! Can we stop for a while? We've been at it for almost   
five hours straight!" he remarked. Tails slowed to a halt and lowered   
himself to the ground, panting and his tongue hanging from his mouth.   
Both moved to sit on two nearby boulders and settled down-Sonic   
holding his hand on his chest to feel his heartbeat and Tails   
clenching his eyes shut, still winded.   
  
"Tails. You're really getting fast. Soon you'll be just as fast as   
me!" he complimented to his sidekick. Tails beamed at the comment.   
It wasn't often that Sonic commended him for much, especially his   
speed.  
  
Tails replied, "No. No one can beat you Sonic. You're just about the   
fastest Mobian on Planet Mobius." Being modest.  
  
Sonic contemplated it and smiled. "Yeah. You're right. No one can   
beat me."   
  
Both looked at each other and laughed. Sonic continued to watch Tails   
and thought of how he himself would feel if his best friend-his   
companion-His little bro! Had amnesia like Knuckles. And, yes.   
Knuckles and Sonic were pretty close friend-wise, but their   
friendship couldn't ever compare to Sonic and Tails'. Just the thought   
made him squeamish. What would he do without Tails' humor, or his   
smarts? Just about fall away from existence, that's what.  
  
Tails must have noticed Sonic was thinking of something, because he   
asked him, "What's wrong Sonic?"  
  
Sonic stood up and ruffled Tails' golden-orange fur. "Nothing. Just   
taking a little time to myself. C'mon buddy. Let's go." He lent out a   
helping hand and they paced themselves home. Sonic put his arm around   
Tails' shoulder and smiled down at him. He defiantly couldn't think of   
Tails losing his memory.  
  
The walked into Knothole village and noticed Knuckles sitting on the   
log again, clutching his crutches half-heartidly. Sonic and Tails   
looked at each other with quizzical expressions and shrugged. They   
tiptoed over to him and settled on either side of him. Knuckles didn't   
even bother to look at them. At the same time, both looked down and   
noticed Knuckles didn't have his cast on anymore. Appearently his leg   
had healed by now.  
  
"Hey! You got your cast off! Bet you feel much better, huh?"  
  
"I guess." He stated emotionlessly without looking at them. His eyes   
remained in the distance, almost like he could see something they   
couldn't.  
  
"Knuckles, are you alright?" Sonic murmered. Knuckles didn't answer   
for a few moments, almost like he was choosing his answer carefully.  
  
"Leave me alone. I'm trying to figure out something, and you being   
here is ruining my concentration. Please leave." He asserted.  
  
"Whatcha thinking of?" Sonic contended.  
  
"Someone. It's none of your business."  
  
Tails cocked his head to the side and exhaled a breath of frustration.   
"Knuckles, what's bothering you?"  
  
Knuckles thrust a fist into Tails' face, the gleam of his knuckles   
literally blinding him. He began to whimper.  
  
"Listen here fox-boy! I'm not Knuckles! Nothing is wrong, and when I   
say so, don't decide to question me! I'm sick of you, this stupid   
village, and life in general!" and hopped up, towering above Tails.   
Sonic also sprung up, Knuckles proceeded to push him back down onto   
the log, but Sonic caught him right in between the protruding spikes.   
There was a classic stare down, both trying to wear each other's   
mentality out. Tails watched on in horror, not knowing what to do   
exactly.  
  
Sonic sneered bitterly. "Knuckles the Echidna. You are one sight to   
see." And swung his other free paw around to hit Knuckles in the   
side of the head angrily.   
  
Knuckles appeared stunned, almost shocked. He pulled his fist from   
Sonic's grasp and faltered away, ashamed of his defeat. Tails still   
had his mouth open from the excitement that took place. Without even   
beckoning to Tails to follow him, he walked back to the village and   
stormed into his house, slamming the door behind him. Knowing when   
not to push Sonic's buttons, Tails chased after Knuckles who hadn't   
gotten far down the path. He walked silently beside him, scared to   
even say a syllable to the now-vicious echidna.  
  
"What do you want? Coming to bug me some more? Huh? Or maybe you   
want to possibly convince me who I really am?" he continued to file   
on. Tails remained hushed, knowing it was a rhetorical question.  
  
"Get lost, pest." He hissed below his breath. Tails halted, watching   
Knuckles walk away. This time he didn't even bother to stop him. He   
shook his head in disbelief, moved a strand of fur from his face and   
walked away, looking back at Knuckles once in a while who still held   
a blank look on his face.  
  
When Knuckles finally sensed him gone, he walked far into the forest   
to the right side, carefully measuring each step. When he came about   
thirty paces inward, he sat down and made sure no one was around.   
This was his quiet spot, and as far as he knew, no one had infiltrated   
it yet. He used this spot to get away from everyone who continually   
asked him questions and tried to get him to remember anything about   
his past, that is. If he had one.  
  
He let his thoughts drift back to the person he was thinking of before.   
For some reason, Rouge wouldn't leave his mind. Like he knew her for   
some time now. It was a really strange feeling. And it annoyed him to  
no end that he had no clue who she was, but yet had feelings for her.  
He leaned his back against a tree and looked up into the dark leaves   
that shaded him from above. Very little sunlight reached the floor,   
but enough where you could see around.   
  
Rouge seemed to be the only one who actually let him take his time   
with things. She seemed to really care about him, and for that, he   
was grateful. Unlike Sonic and Tails, who constantly asked him about   
things. He wasn't exactly stupid.  
  
His trance-like state was broken when he heard an ear piercing scream   
from off in the distance. Knuckles ran off to find out what was   
happening. He tumbled numerous times over various roots and twigs   
hidden beneath dark leaves-damp with the morning dew that hadn't   
evaporated completely due to the coolness of the canopy.  
  
The scream repeated itself, but this time seeming more desperate.   
Knuckles hastened his speed to hurry over to the shrieks. He finally   
came into the opening of the forest and found himself back in Knothole,   
but nothing seemed to be disrupted or out-of-place. Irritated that   
someone would scream like that, he stalked back to the forest to be   
alone again. But as soon as he reached the borderline of Knothole and   
the Great Forest, he heard the screams again, but farther away. Sonic   
came out from his house and looked to where Knuckles was looking at.  
  
"Who's screaming like that?!" he cried, displeased. Knuckles glared   
daggers at him and perked his ears to see if he could hear the   
mind-shattering screeches again.  
  
When they didn't hear it for a good thirty seconds, both ran to where   
they heard it before. No one talked to each other, and when they   
passed by Tails who was picking berries from a bush, Sonic reached his   
hand out and grabbed him by the collar, forcing him along.  
  
"Wh-what's going on!!??!!" he announced angrily.   
  
"Someone's in trouble." Sonic shouted over the roar of the rushing   
wind. Sonic stopped short and grabbed Knuckles by the hand and pulled   
the two with him into a nearby bush. He held his hands to their mouths  
and shushed them.   
  
Knuckles pulled away. "Are you mad? Someone could be hurt right now,   
and all you can do is hide?" he scolded.   
  
Sonic shushed him again before he began. "Guys, I saw who it was. I   
know who's behind whatever screaming there is. And if I'm not mistaken,   
the screaming is coming from Rouge."  
  
"Say what? How can you be sure Sonic? And who is it?" Tails interrogated.  
  
"Rouge left almost right after you disappeared, Knuckles," Knuckles   
showed some slight irritation, but held it in. "and went off in this   
direction. I saw her from the window. And who else knows this place   
then Melafariblaze?"  
  
"Melafariblaze?! I thought you killed him a month or two ago!" Tails   
was outraged. Both didn't notice the blank look on Knuckles' face.  
  
"Tails. I only injured him badly. I knocked him out, but sooner or   
later he would have woken up. I figured he would have left us alone   
after that." He whispered. The ground began to rumble and Melafariblaze   
came stomping down the path, Rouge unconscious in his arms. Knuckles   
progressed to stand up, but Sonic pulled him back down, shaking his   
head.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"Hey! I almost lost you once. I'm not losing you for good. You're   
staying put until we have a game plan set."  
  
"But that lizard-creep could kill her! I'd rather myself die than her.   
At least she has something in life to look foreward to! I don't know   
who I am, or anything. And you'd rather me live than her?!" he shifted   
his weight.  
  
"Knuckles, listen to Sonic. He knows what he's talking about." The   
gold-orange fox beseeched. Knuckles clenched his eyes shut, almost   
like he was thinking really hard about the situation.  
  
"Alright. I'll stay." He agreed. Sonic slowly let go of his arm.   
  
Knuckles smirked and muttered something under his breath before he   
took off.  
  
"HEY! KNUCKLES! GET BACK HERE!" Sonic boomed as he chased after him.  
But as he passed by one tree, Knuckles' violet eyes scanned after the   
blue blur that raced by and frowned.  
  
"I'm sorry . . . friend." He rustled and took off to find Rouge and   
her predator.  
  
* * *  
  
Knuckles moved a strand of hair from his face and approached a   
temple-like structure. It was a very dark brown, heavily decorated with   
paintings and vines, and seemed dated back to ancient civilization   
times. With a gulp, Knuckles headed up the steep steps and made his   
way indoors. Every step he took echoed on and on down the damp and   
musty chambers. His heart flustered and for a moment he debated on   
turning around and going back. Before he could, though, two figures   
dropped from the ceiling and enclosed his arms with their gloved paws.  
  
"Figures we'd see you here." A voice said in his left ear. Knuckles   
turned to see Sonic's olive-colored eyes bore into his. He turned to   
his right to see Tails' eyebrows arch angrily.  
  
"Ok. You got me. Now just let me go!" he surrendered.   
  
"I dunno. Last time you said that, you lied and ran off. How can we   
trust you this time?" he argued. Knuckles shrugged both of them off and   
faced them.  
  
"I need your guys' help finding Rouge and that Mela-what's-his-face."   
He became tongue-tied. Sonic looked at Tails for an answer and nodded.  
  
"Fine." Sonic looked around at the three rooms that branched from the   
central room they were in. One ahead and two to their sides. "Ok.   
Here's the drill. Tails. You'll take the left room. Knuckles. You'll   
take the right. As for me, I'm going dead-ahead. Yell if you need  
backup, or if you've found them. Let's juice!" he cheered as he   
flashed away in a split second, sending an after-wind behind him. Tails   
and Knuckles coughed from the smoke and left their separate ways.  
  
Along the way, Knuckles kept getting faint, but clear, signals from   
something, but no clue what. As he followed them, they became stronger   
and stronger. Finally, Knuckles reached a room with an emerald of some   
sort. Hey! This is like the one in my dream. Come to think of it, that   
lizard was also from my dream, and he was holding this emerald! What   
is this?  
  
Knuckles heard a muffled groan and looked over to see Rouge tied to a   
chair with her mouth duct taped. He frantically untied her and gently   
pulled the tape off.  
  
"Hey! Wake up!" he shook. Rouge slowly gained conciousness and propped   
herself up on one elbow, eyes half open. She shook her head to rid the   
dancing green and blue spots from her vision and saw Knuckles towering   
above her. She smiled widely, almost laughing.  
  
"I didn't think you guys would come! Oh my gosh, you don't know how   
happy I am to see you!" she whispered.   
  
"Yeah. Ditto. Listen. We don't have much time. Do you know where that   
lizard-."  
  
She corrected him. "Melafariblaze."  
  
"Whatever. Anyways, do you know where he might be?" he asked.  
  
"I'm right here. Why do you ask, echidna?" Melafariblaze twirled   
around in a circle, almost elegantly, and sneered. Knuckles rose to his   
feet and faced him boldly.  
  
"You kidnapped my friend." He hissed.  
  
"Is that what you call it?"  
  
"You kidnapped my friend." Knuckles repeated.  
  
"I see that."  
  
"You kidnapped my friend. Now. You will suffer the consequences." He   
challenged, his voice in a low, deadly-rasp.  
  
"And what? Are your puny brass knuckles going to puncture me again?   
That barely did any damage. You're going to die. You got off lucky   
last time. You're friends are gone somewhere in these chambers. And   
the control room is right here. So I can lock them wherever, whenever.   
You are outmatched, and outdone. Your time has come. I will make sure   
that you are dead this time!" he spoke as his claws grabbed Knuckles   
by the waist like before, his other hand enclosing the other. But   
before he could get any further than he did last time--.  
  
"Leave him alone!!!" Rouge screamed angrily as she charged into his   
face like Sonic had done, causing Melafariblaze to become distracted   
and drop Knuckles to the ground. Rouge ran over to his side.  
"Knuckles! Please! Tell me you're alright!" she pleaded. He stirred   
and coughed roughly.  
  
"Am I in Heaven yet?" he half-joked. Rouge tilted her head in   
confusion and lifted Knuckles up so he was sitting up ever-so slightly.   
She looked back at Melafariblaze anxiously and took note of him   
regaining his senses.  
  
"Knuckles! Snap out of it! Hurry up, he's co-AHHHHH!!!" she screamed as   
Melafariblaze whipped his tail out at Rouge and sent her flying off   
into a nearby metal pole. She slammed into it, creating numerous cracks   
branching from the huge dent she caused, and slid down lazily. He toyed   
with her, tossing her around like a rag doll.  
  
Knuckles his hand to his head, moving it slightly. Searing pain ripped   
through it, causing his hand to clench tightly on his skull and pull   
some of his dreadlocks. Colorful spots illuminated around his vision   
and a buzzing noise droned in his head.  
  
"Knuckles . . . wake up!" a voice in his head cried out. He disobeyed,   
keeping his eyes closed. The voice tried again. "Sonic and Tails are   
far away, and you're the last hope for the Master Emerald."  
  
"M . . . Master Emerald?" he repeated.  
  
"She will die without you."  
  
"Wh . . . Who's g . . . going to die?"  
  
"Rouge is hanging on by a thread. She will die without you. If you   
don't remember her, or anything, anything that happens will be your   
fault. She'll die, the Emerald falls into the wrong hands . . . your   
friends will cease to exist . . . " It concluded.  
  
Suddenly Knuckles' recounted and registered everything in his head that   
the voice was talking about. The Emerald, he remembered, kept Angel   
Island afloat. But Angel Island was gone now, wasn't it? Yes, it had   
to be. That was the main reason he was here. And his friends? Who were   
they again? A blue hedgehog-Sonic the Hedgehog. And his sidekick-Miles   
Prower. No! It was Tails! He hated the name Miles. That's right.  
And finally he remembered Rouge. Although he couldn't remember exactly.   
She was that girl who tried to take the emerald not to long ago. But   
wasn't there something else about her?  
  
The whole thing began to flood him now, almost to the point where he   
thought he would explode. The lies and deceit they both bestowed on   
each other, the parting of ways after the ARK, when they both decided   
to go on a date, the island crashing on their second outing, and him   
deciding to stay in Knothole.  
  
And then, that moment of his. With just him and Rouge in the forest by   
the grotto. He remembered walking away, then turning back to kiss her   
goodbye. They hugged for what seemed like forever, and she finally   
returned the kiss. That was the last time he was with her while he   
still had his memory.   
  
It was his fault that they were in this predicament. If he hadn't have   
been so stupid to go off by himself, they would all probably be back in   
Knothole enjoying the sceanary. He continued to blame himself while   
remaining half-concious.   
  
You blew it, Knux. Rouge is probably already dead, as well as Sonic and   
Tails. And you're still laying here like there's no problem going on   
around here. You had to go after the emerald by yourself. Just had to   
be the hero for once. Didn't even bother to listen to your girlfriend.   
It's all your fault!  
  
"No . . . it's not my fault. I didn't do anything except try," He   
reasoned. But he still felt guilty at heart. He finally decided to   
open his eyes and see what damage he caused. "I guess it's now or   
never." And opened them slowly while sitting up. He saw the Master   
Emerald in a hold right in front of him which made him immediately jump   
up and rush over to it.  
  
"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! It's here it's here it's here!" he rambled on   
while smiling to himself. I can't believe I couldn't remember you! My   
baby!  
  
"YOU AGAIN!!" Melafariblaze vocalized loudly. Knuckles flinched, but   
other than that, made no other motion to show his fear.  
  
"Where are they Melafariblaze?" he questioned dangerously.  
  
"Where are who? Oh, your little friends! Well . . . let's see. Where   
exactly did I put them?" he teased. Knuckles crossed his arms and   
tapped his foot on the brick floor, waiting for a reply. "Ah! Yes! That   
naïve hedgehog is trapped in the lower chambers, and that pesky fox-boy   
is lost in a maze not suitable for someone his age. As for that girl.   
Well, sorry such beauty had to be wasted. I threw her somewhere over   
there, and she hasn't made a peep for the past thirty seconds."   
Melafariblaze tossed around carelessly while making motions to the   
general areas to where Sonic, Tails, and Rouge could be. Knuckles   
widened his eyes and calmly strode over to Rouge's body, lying limp   
in a dusty corner.   
  
Knuckles kneeled by her side and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Hey.   
Everything's ok. It's going to be ok, Rouge." He whispered, feeling   
the cold stare of Melafariblaze digging into his back viciously.  
Rouge stirred and opened her eyes halfway. "You remember . . . it's   
about time you knucklehead." And passed out. Bending down, he gently   
picked her up and carried her to the doorway, leaving both the   
emerald and Melafariblaze behind.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing! Get back here!!" he called after them.   
Knuckles ignored him and continued on. Melafariblaze ran and jumped   
in their way, blocking their exit. He started towards them, licking   
his lips.  
  
"You lock my friends up, steal the Master Emerald and send my island   
plummeting into the ocean, try and kill my girlfriend, and even go   
as far as to try and kill me. No more! I'm not about to let you   
unleash any more evil into this world. You won't get away with this!   
Mark my words, you won't!"  
  
"I'm afraid I already have," And sideswiped him with the back of his   
hand, knocking Knuckles to the floor with Rouge in his arms. They   
both landed with a thud, and Knuckles tried hard not to land on her   
and hurt her anymore than she already was. "Can't you see, echidna!?   
You can't win! You've tried numerous times to defeat me. And your   
tactics are futile. Face it! You can't win!"   
  
"That's where you're wrong! I can so win and I will!" he declared,   
sending a punch right below the neck, puncturing the skin. Blood   
gushed from the wound and Melafariblaze lashed out menacingly due to   
his pain. He knocked the Master Emerald from its hold and Knuckles  
caught it before it hit the floor. With one hand occupied with the   
Emerald, he reached out and grabbed Rouge by the waist and ran out the   
way he came. Everything whizzed by and he never bothered to glance back   
over his shoulder to see if he was being chased. He didn't have to   
because the violent vibration on the floor told him that Melafariblaze   
wasn't to far behind.  
  
Skidding in the central room, Knuckles tried to remember who went into   
what room, and who to save first. Sonic had enough speed so he could   
zig-zag though the maze by himself to find Tails, but Tails was too   
young to be left alone anymore than he was in that awful maze. And he   
could prove useful by helping him get Sonic from whatever trap he   
was in at the time. Shifting the weight of both the emerald and Rouge,   
Knuckles decided to go for Tails, seeing as he was younger, and he   
might already be out looking for them.  
  
He ran right into the left room with Melafariblaze closely behind.   
The hallway became darker and darker each second and seemed to be   
getting more narrow. It suddenly opened up to a large, cluttered   
labyrinth. Knuckles smirked to himself. If he could run long enough   
and fast enough, surely he could get Melafariblaze off his tail.   
But he'd also have to do it while he was in the process of searching   
for Tails and keeping the Master Emerald and Rouge safe.   
  
He broke into a mad run, dodging spinning spikes and falling bricks.   
Finally, after what seemed like forever (but was probably only a good   
minute or two) he could tell that Melafariblaze was at the other end   
of the complex, trying to find his own way out. Now came the hard part,   
looking for Tails without luring that lizard-creep over to him.  
  
"Tails! Where are you?" he called out while trying to keep his voice   
at a minimum. The rumble came closer and closer, and Knuckles had to   
also travel away from his spot so he wouldn't be found. Within a   
minute though, Tails was by his side, ears plastered to his head and   
his whole body shaking.  
  
"About time you got here. This place is a nightmare. Please take me   
home." He whimpered. Tails paused for a few moments and gasped.   
"Knuckles, you called me Tails . . . didn't you."  
  
"There's no time to explain, but I'll save it for when we get out of   
this joint. We still have to find Sonic and get Rouge and the Emerald   
to safety." He rushed. Tails led Knuckles to the exit and both jogged   
to the next room.   
  
The room was damp and lit by very few lamps and lanterns. Cobwebs   
invaded every nook and cranny of the hallway and it was difficult to   
get by without getting stuck to your face.  
  
Tails flew ahead and within minutes had Sonic in his hands, gasping   
for breath.  
  
"Sheesh. Took you long enough. I was about to die! I hate water," Sonic   
complained. He took sight of Knuckles holding the Master Emerald and   
Rouge and smiled. "Wow. You found them! Good job!"  
  
Knuckles nodded, not speaking. The familiar vibration was faintly felt   
and the trio knew they had to find a way to get out of the chambers,   
or at least get Melafariblaze out of their hair. Sonic squirmed away   
from Tails' grasp and smirked, wiping the side of his mouth with his   
thumb.  
  
"Leave this one to me. I've got some unfinished business with that   
creep. Trying to drown me like that. The nerve!" he shuddered and   
proceeded to walk ahead when Knuckles touched his shoulder.  
  
"Let me help you Sonic. I need to repay him for the damages he's   
caused me. The bill's piling up." He joked. Sonic's eyes widened in   
surprise as he heard Knuckles remember him.  
  
"Knux! You . . . you . . . you . . ." he stuttered. Knuckles beamed   
as he walked backwards, still facing the astonished hedgehog.  
  
"Like I told Tails, I'll tell you later. Tails! Watch the Master   
Emerald and Rouge. Make sure nothing happens to them." Knuckles   
emphasized the last sentence and turned to run off, Sonic by his   
side. Both smirked to each other and sped towards Melafariblaze,   
ready for the challenge. 


	7. Game Over

Chapter 6- Game Over  
--------------------  
Both stood, staring up into the eyes of their predator. Sonic and   
Knuckles clenched their teeth in rage. Each had a reason to fight the   
lizard and each would get their chance.  
  
"Good job, echidna. But this last level will be . . . your last!" he   
recovered. Knuckles rolled his eyes at the comment.  
  
"Please! That's what all my enemies say. And you know what the last   
words on their lips are when they're on the ground, defeated? They   
plead for mercy. Forgiveness. Whatever! This will be no different."   
He declared bravely. Sonic crossed his arms and nodded slowly.   
  
"Your words truly touch me. I could just cry." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Really?" Knuckles frowned, wanting a challenge. Sonic elbowed him   
below the rib cage, warning him it was sarcasm.  
  
Melafariblaze laughed. "You really are dumber than you look! So naïve!"  
Knuckles growled and charged after his foe, throwing punch after punch   
after punch into his entire right side, each time sending   
  
Melafariblaze into a fit. Having enough, he sent his tail lashing out   
and hitting Knuckles, knocking him to the ground. Sonic jumped in and   
preformed his homing attack, crashing right in between Melafariblaze's   
eyes. He hoped with all of his might that Knuckles would get back up   
and help him out again.   
  
The blood ran from all of the holes in his side and Sonic noted he was   
getting weaker from all the other fought battles he had been in. Sonic   
began to slow his pace and saw Knuckles getting back up. He jumped away   
and let Knuckles at him. It continued on like this for quite some time,   
both switching off from time to time to take a much-needed breather.   
Every so often the temple-like structure would vibrate, almost ready   
to collapse. And as the battle rose to its climax, the bricks and roof   
gave way and slowly began to crumble. The duo knew they had a limited   
amount of time left, and if they didn't hurry, their death could be   
right around the corner.  
  
A flurry of punches, tail-swishing, kicks, spin-dashes, and homing   
attacks were exchanged, and it seemed like the good guys had the   
upper hand-  
  
"Warning! Warning! System alert! System alert! Self-destruct set in   
two minutes! Warning! Warning!" the masculine voice warned, ruby   
lights flashing on and off annoyingly.   
  
Tails ran into the room, Rouge by his side as well as the Master   
Emerald. "Guys! I accidentally tripped an alarm!"  
  
Knuckles widened his eyes. "How was that possible?!"  
  
"I dunno! But I did! And now we gotta get outta here!!"   
  
"I don't think so! You aren't going anywhere until I'm finished with   
you!" Melafariblaze said, still in pain. He got onto his hind legs and   
roared, shaking the walls and floor below them. Knuckles and Sonic   
both got to their knees, lessening the shake slightly. Tails hovered   
with Rouge in his hands.  
  
"Sonic! What're we going to do?! I'm winded, and I can't get another   
punch through to him!" Knuckles gasped. Sonic shook his head, thinking   
of any other attacks he had left. There wasn't much, but he knew one   
that would work no sweat. It always did.   
  
More things toppled to the ground and barely squashed everyone below   
it. Sonic risked whatever there was to be risked and fell into a   
spin-dash, aiming directly below Melafariblaze's neck. He sawed a   
fraction of the way and backed off.   
  
Without even so much as a warning, he ran feverishly from the chamber.   
Everyone else took the hint and ran as well, Knuckles picking up the   
Master Emerald along the way and grabbing Rouge's hand to hurry her   
along. It wasn't so hard to find the entrance again, considering they   
hadn't traveled far from it. But the problem was hurrying away from it   
far enough so the blast wouldn't send an aftershock after them and   
kill them.   
  
Sonic sped his way out and Knuckles and Rouge both latched onto Tails.   
Plan was, Sonic could probably easily outrun it. Tails would just fly   
them to safety.   
  
As they ran out, they heard the yells of Melafariblaze. "Curse you,   
echidna! You haven't seen the last of me! You may have won the battle,   
but you've lost the war!"   
  
Those were the last words before the explosion, and it sent everyone   
spiraling deep into the forest.  
  
* * *  
  
Knuckles awoke to a drop of dew that fell onto his nose, splashing into   
smaller droplets. He sat upright and looked around for his friends. The   
only thing around his area was shattered bits of the Emerald. Picking   
them up, he enclosed them in his paw and walked around trying to find   
where everyone was. That is, if they survived.  
  
"I'M LOST!!! OH NO!!!! HELP ME!!!!!" Sonic cried in the distance.   
Knuckles let out a small chuckle and paced over to him. There he saw   
Sonic on the ground, staring upwards, relaxed. He smiled at the sight   
of Knuckles. "Wow! It only took you . . . I dunno. I didn't keep count.   
But you got here in record time."  
  
Knuckles pointed behind him. "I was only over there. Don't get all   
excited." And helped him from the ground.   
  
"That was some explosion. I wonder where everyone else is. I don't it   
was that powerful to kill someone. That place was too small. But it did   
pack quite a punch." He shook his head and ruffled his quills.  
  
"I'll say. No one can be that far off if we're in the same radius. But   
let's split up and see if we can find them." And both left.  
  
Along the way Knuckles saw that many plants were severely damaged and   
some trees were split down the middle.   
  
"Knuckles! Up here!" someone shouted from a tree above. Scanning the   
area, Knuckles saw Rouge entangled in the limbs of it. Climbing up, he   
slowly released her and sat beside her, feet dangled over the side.  
"Wow. You found the Emerald, you saved the world with Sonic's help,   
and you regained memory. How does it feel?" she cracked, smiling   
abroad. Knuckles shut his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"I really don't know. But I do know I've gotta find a new island. The   
Emerald won't do any good anymore for that island. Plus, I've gotta   
rebuild it again," he held his hand out to Rouge, showing her the   
pieces of the glistening jewel. "It shattered again."  
  
"You have the worst luck with that thing, don't you?" and wrapped her   
arms around his neck.  
  
"I wouldn't say that. It's just like a dream . . . or something.   
Hey . . . Rouge. What happened when I passed out and got amnesia?" he   
spoke. Rouge let go and pursed her lips tightly.  
  
"Well . . . after you passed out, Tails came over and begged Sonic to   
finish the fight. When he had Melafariblaze knocked out, we figured   
we'd better high-tail it outta there. And we brought you to Knothole.   
You were out for three days straight. Doctors thought you wouldn't make   
it, to be honest. And you woke up the following day. That's all."  
  
"Oh. It . . . just seems so surreal. I just wanted to fly away from   
here . . . just get away from this place," he mumbled. "Sorry I had   
you worried."  
  
"Ok. I answered your question. So, how did you remember?" she countered.  
  
"I don't know. One minute I was on the ground with a major headache   
that pounded in my head. Next, someone's telling me all my friends   
were dying, and that the world would turn to some ugly mass of mess   
if I didn't get up. Everything fell into place finally. And you know   
what totally brought everything back together?"   
  
"No, what?" she smirked, her eyes sparkling.  
  
Knuckles kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear, "When we   
were in the forest . . . right before I left."   
  
"Are you serious?"   
  
"Dead serious." he spoke with confidence. Rouge laughed and leaned as   
far back as she could in disbelief. Shaking her head a few times, she   
gaped.  
  
"Hey! Lovebirds! Get your butts down here! I wanna go home!!" Tails   
complained. Both looked at the ground, surprised. Sonic was looking   
at his watch and tapping his foot impatiently.   
  
"We've been standing here for a while! You still haven't noticed us?   
Then you really must be messed up!" Sonic played.   
  
"Darn. We're going back to our own routine again. Except now I've   
gotta find a way to get another Island."   
  
Rouge hugged Knuckles softly. "Don't worry about that right now. Just   
be grateful that you're alright." Both jumped from the tree and landed   
beside Sonic and Tails.   
  
"Ready?! I wanna get home now!!" Tails tugged on Knuckles' and Rouge's   
hands.   
  
All four of them walked towards the sun that was now setting slowly.   
Knuckles took hold of Rouge's hand and pulled her away from them.  
  
"Thank you . . . for everything you've done." he quietly thanked. Both   
stared at each other in the eyes and leaned in to kiss each other again.   
It's finally over . . . thank God . . . it's finally over . . .   
Knuckles thought to himself.  
  
The End 


End file.
